One Cannot Defy Fate
by Mistress Kasumi
Summary: A retired MON black ops agent tries to adjust to life as a normal citizen but this all changes when he encounters a mamano in peril. Will he return to his training and come to her aid? How will this fateful encounter change his life? Special Collaboration Epilogue w/Alleskeins Added. Story Complete.
1. CH 1 - One Cannot Defy Fate

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

 _Created By: Mistress Kasumi_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._**

 ** _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – One Cannot Defy Fate**_

The day begin here in Crysalis like any other metropolis here in the human realm.

Crysalis is one of many completely new human metropolis cities that came to be after the worldwide revelation that mamano were real and not just some figment of some sci-fi geek's imagination. As to where Crysalis resides, it sits on a manmade island within the jurisdiction of Japan as it is literally in the Sea of Japan. The integration of mamano into human society would be a slow and meticulous process requiring copious amounts of patience, tolerance and understanding.

Saying this is moot however considering the world scene before the monster girls.

Despite many foolishly believing mankind had already reached a Utopian all accepting mindset, the cold truth tells a completely different disturbing story. Some refuse to let of the past and accept the future preferring to remain in their prejudice ways. Even though centuries of conflict have transpired with many caused by differences in cultures and ethnicity, mankind is still grappling with properly treating members of their own race as equals. So it was decided that aside from trial areas within Japan itself, Crysalis would be an experimental locale to which their integration would be conducted on a large scale to see if it could truly work. The results here would ultimately determine if it could truly work elsewhere.

But this news had come as no surprise to me as I have seen them before in my past profession.

My name is Doug Nichols and I used to work as a black ops operative for an undisclosed division of the government. Having been part of two black ops divisions both ICE SRT 666 and MON N9, there were many things I was privileged to see. Some were uplifting and positive and left only pleasant memories. Whereas we also experienced some of the most gut wrenching, hellish, nerve rattling missions to date that would plague me till the day I finally surrendered to the reaper.

At first missions like those were far few and between and we learned to deal with them as they came with the territory but gradually it was starting to become all we ever did. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and refused to follow another order. Due to the sensitive and controversial nature of my mission, I was honorably discharged from service and eventually the division was completely disbanded. Apparently, my stand inspired my other fellow brothers to see beyond orders that something was wasn't right and we could no longer take part in the dirty work we found ourselves being forced to handle.

What was the nature of those dark missions the Triple 6 Black Ops division I served was often ordered to resolve? Perhaps one day I will reveal what dark deeds we were forced to perform but not today.

Doug stares at his reflection in the mirror having awakened at exactly 5am as is his custom having it ingrained in him from his days in the service.

Staring back at him is a young chocolate mocha complexion man at the age of 35 with tattoos of varying types on his arms and legs. Among the various ink on his body serving as a lifelong canvas include both the fear inspiring ICE SRT 666 or **I** nterspecies **C** ultural **E** xchange Special Response Team Triple 6 emblem featuring Cerberus, guardian of the underworld at its center with its three heads biting down on a spread rid ribbon in front of it and the intimidating MON N9 or **M** onster **O** perations **N** eutralization Nefarious 9 squad featuring a fierce looking black dragon with cold red eyes. His unnervingly clear dark blue almost black eyes worn with combat but still fierce with determination glare back at him.

However, those blue eyes much like every morning are unfocused as he relives one of his most painful memories which help to make up the ghosts of his dark and crimson colored past all in the name of emperor and country.

It is the last dark ops mission he and his squad were ordered to take part in and the final straw which forced him and his squad mates to refuse an order from high command.

 _Panicked screams of women and men of varying ages can be heard throughout a small village as fires burn all over the place out of control with no signs of ever going out. The sounds of war litter the area as ally gunships both helicopter and plane fly about overhead laying down their ordinance upon the small town._

 _Heavy weapons fire from his comrades can be seen and heard as his brothers in arms lay down fire cutting down all in their path. At the time, they had been given a clean sweep order to sanitize the area as all life in the village had become compromised by the enemy. And so it was they were forced to turn their weapons not on other hostile forces shooting back at them which would have been far easier but unarmed civilians who seemed completely harmless._

 _According to Intel, an illegal mamano, a dark priest had corrupted the minds of the village populace. Whereas, a separate squadron had gone off to deal with the dark priest, they were left with the unpleasant cleanup such as it was._

 _So for a time, Doug performs his duty as he and his comrades charged into one house after another gunning down both man, woman or child as they had all been deemed compromised and beyond recovery._

 _However as the occupation wears on and erodes his nerves, his trigger finger finally reaches its limit and will no longer respond to his command as he and his captain burst into yet another home to bring the pain but stop short._

 _Their huddled and crippled in fear is a single mother with three little girls tucked under her, all of them shaking in fear as they expect certain death at their hands._

 _It is at this point, doubt for the first time I can remember flashes across the man I knew as captain._

" _ **Fuck this! I didn't sign up for this shit!"**_

 _As his weapon drops from its point aimed at the mother's head I am more than willing to follow suit as I do likewise removing my finger from the trigger and reactivating its safety._

" _ **I hear ya captain. Somethings is off about this whole operation sir."**_

 _This would only be the first of surprises, as the captain surprises me yet again as he orders all of our squad to cease fire and regroup at the entrance to the village._

 _We immediately bug out of the house and the village regrouping at once at its entrance to assess and determine the next course of action. Many of us share a similar ghastly expression having already had to service so many targets which didn't seem to be putting up a threat to anyone. Clearly, we had bad intel as there was no one here posing even a remote threat._

 _However before the captain can address our mounting concerns about this disturbing mission, a bright light envelops us all as we turn in horror as a massive ordinance is fired into the village enveloping everything in a massive explosion. And this is where my painful memory always ends._

I shake my head to temporarily clear it of the painful memory that plagues me. I knows it's only temporary as every face of every person I killed during that mission and many others are burned forever into my subconscious and visit me as ghosts in my dreams as they see fit. I cannot fault these phantoms as my punishment is light compared to some as I can at least continue suck breath.

My squad made it out of that hell hole only to face court martial for dereliction of duty.

However over the course of the court martial proceedings it was soon learned that we had received horribly bad Intel. Not only was the village nothing more than innocent civilians. The dark priest mamano was not even a hostile but had only stopped their after they had taken her in to care for her wounds forcibly against her will as she didn't want them to get involved. The situation had been handled so badly, our squad was not punished severely. However, our squad was disbanded and all of us were honorably discharged, well compensated and released to live out our lives in peace.

As far as I know most of us returned to life as a civilian without issue. One of my brothers however, serviced himself with one of his handheld weapons with a shot to the head several months after that incident as he could not live with the ghosts and phantoms of the dead any longer.

However as for my captain, he simply disappeared after the court martial hearing never to be heard from again.

I eventually settled in a new metropolis on a man-made island called Crysalis with a sole purpose to seeing if it truly is possible for humans and mamano to co-exist together with little issues. With what is learned and observed here, it is expected mankind will use this data when mamano are eventually introduced worldwide meaning government agencies around the world are watching intently what happens here. Obviously not every part of the city is monitored as privacy laws of its citizens are to be honored but is expected all public and common areas are being heavily monitored via audio and video surveillance.

But this is of little interest as up until now, I have paid a passive interest to what's been going on. However, this would soon change on this day as Fate would have other plans.

I leave my house around 7am which is my custom after having a decent breakfast of boiled egg whites, bacon and cheese on some white toasted bread with a steaming cup of herbal tea. Chocolate chai I believe as it left a pleasant taste which remains in my mouth for the start of the day.

At any rate, like most days I found myself just wandering the clandestine streets of Crysalis near the mass transit hubs are where the ICE monster realm gates reside as there always interesting sites to be seen. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary as I see the usual foot traffic out on the streets of both people heading to work, school age children heading into school and others.

Recent sites however are the occasional mamano who are slowly beginning to migrate here after their orientation with ICE and setup with their host family.

Oh, right you don't know about that.

You see mamano can't live in the human realm on their own and must live with an assigned host family provided to them by ICE. This is primarily so they can keep tabs on them without literally having to follow them around, makes sure their properly provided for and it gives the mamano room to breathe eliminating the need for an armed escort. However, a mamano must always be accompanied by a member of their host family while out of their home unless on ICE authorized business which is rare since an ICE agent will usually come to retrieve them.

Any mamano not sanctioned by MON or determined by ICE to be in violation of their directives or found to be away from home away from their host family without just cause will be deported by MON. Committing any physical crime against a human is also grounds for deportation following an unfavorable ICE court hearing. Cohabitation with mamano are also currently banned by ICE though I believe there are making progress with amendments being considered which may lift this ban thanks to continuous favorable talks with monster realm ambassadors from the various monster girl tribes that routinely convene.

At any rate, with each passing day, it's becoming more and more common to encounter a mamano as I walk the streets as the ICE policies are going into effect. As it stands mamano only encompass the women of their perspective clans though plans are in place to soon start bring in males as well.

Did I mention many of these mamano women are exotically gorgeous?

In fact, I daresay even going back to my travels in black ops as painful as some of those memories were, I can remember the mamano we encountered from time to time were all beautiful. Strange enough but thankfully we never actually had to attack any of them.

I switched over from MON N9 to ICE 666 when I realized what their primary objectives were early on so I never had to kill a mamano in combat. Not to say my hands our clean by any means but at least I don't have any blood from a mamano on them.

Anyway, so it looks to be a pretty ordinary day in Crysalis that is until I see a suspicious young guy running through the crowds with a woman's purse tucked under his arm. People are rapidly clearing out of his way as he has apparently bowled over several people as he recklessly runs with his catch and has several close calls with many others who almost fail to clear his path in time.

It doesn't take a genius to see this guy has something that doesn't belong to him.

But as I prepare to give chase, I see the other reason the crowds are clearing a wide path as I soon see a mamano pass me by at full gallop shortly after in hot pursuit of the ruffian.

I don't get a good look at the mamano but it's clearly a woman if her very well-endowed chest is any indication and she appears to be a centaur type not that it makes a difference. The ruffian clearly has her purse and the mamano is intent on getting it back herself however I am unconvinced she is going to be able to do it on her own so I give chase after the pair at top speed falling back on my many years as a black ops agent. Keeping in shape all these years allows me to easily keep up with them. Eventually she turns into an ally and before I can get to the turn off I hear a startled scream causing my blood to run cold. Others in the main streets and walk ways continue about their business as fear is likely keeping them from responding but I refuse to yield and slow to a cautious walk.

As I begin inching my way into the dark alley which leads away from the busy streets I immediately retrieve my two twin Black Ops standard issue RSV-792 Blasters which I was able to keep from my black ops tours. I switch out the ordinance of both to non-lethal shock pellets which can render a full grown man to a twitching mess upon impact. After all, killing the ruffian would be overkill or so I thought.

As I cautiously approach a turn in the alley, I see the cause for the centaur-like woman's startled scream.

* * *

 _ **Next time**_

 _ **Doug must analyze the situation and decide whether he will intercede on the centaur like woman's behalf or simply call authorities and stay out of it. With no one else in the area responding to the immediate situation, her life may very well be in his hands. What will he do?**_

 _ **Find out next time in the OCDF – Chapter 2 – Boy Meets Girl.**_

* * *

 _I know. This is an ultra-cruel placement of a chapter break but it must be done. Cliffhanger. But you will have to blame the plot for its placement. Sorry but it can't be helped. I had been tumbling around this story in my head as I became acquainted with the older anime, Monster Musume_ _ **.**_ _Well, at any rate I hope this finds everyone well and I hope you have enjoyed your voyage into my creative mind. Feel free to leave a review on what you think but please avoid flames or being over critical. As I have often said, if you feel so strongly about something then by all means do it yourself. A genuine case of "put up or shut up."_

 _I have also revised this chapter correcting any POV issues to strictly first person view with occasional third person narrative. Hopefully this clears up the confusion. I have also added a few extra details absent from the first version of this chapter._

 _Hehe, well anyway cya next time and take care. Love and kisses, Kasumi._


	2. CH 2 - Boy Meets Girl

**One Cannot Defy Fate [Revised]**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

 _Created By: Mistress Kasumi_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._**

 ** _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Boy Meets Girl**_

As I begin to peek around the twisting corner of the alleyway, I see a sight I hoped I would not. The alley comes to an abrupt end shortly up ahead and there I finally see the mamano woman who is apparently a unicorn type but she is in bad shape.

Apparently, someone saw it fit to put their hands on her as her hair is disheveled and her face has a few scratches as well as parts of her horse-like half.

Someone would pay dearly for that. Eye for an eye I always say.

I can't pay much more attention to her and will save that for later as the situation is far worse than I expected.

Instead of the singular bandit the mamano woman was chasing earlier, it seems she found herself running right into a classic pincer attack with her back to the wall and three dangerous looking ruffians slowly closing in on her like hungry wolves from three directions. I guess the purse snatcher she was after had friends or this was likely their plan all along.

 _Unicorn mamano women_

 _They're not like typical mamano women in that their demeanor is generally gentle and kind._

 _Also of note, they're not commonly known to be fighters though I am sure they could be if they wanted to. This could be bad if I don't do something._

 _Even if this mamano woman is capable of defending herself, she lays one hand on them and she gets a one way deportation ticket back to the monster realm courtesy of ICE._

 _They really need to amend that silly rule so these girls can at least protect themselves._

As I remain secluded in the shadows debating with myself whether or not to act, the unicorn mamano notices me and pleads with her eyes for my help.

 _Oh hell, she just had to look at me like that. No way in hell I can just walk away now._

Any further internal debate to help is quickly sent packing as my heart drives my feet forward and my weapons up to bare.

Immediately coming around the corner like a samurai warrior with a mission and my weapons to bear, I promptly open fire on the first closest bandit with one blaster servicing the target with a shock pellet to his neck sending him sprawling to the ground in a spasm induced mess. At the same time, I fire my second blaster servicing the next closest bandit with a shot to the chest sending him into a wall as if hit by a lethal round. He promptly slides off of it losing control of his motor functions also down for the count twitching uncontrollably.

However, before I can turn my attention on the final bandit, the one responsible for all of this mess, he manages to slip beside the unicorn girl pulling a wicked long switch blade and placing it against her throat as an open threat.

 _Well, that's great. Looks like this guy wants to meet his maker. . . . . Well, then say hello to the ferryman on river sticks for me then, mate._

With that I immediately holster my blasters and place my hands at either side as I stare down the ruffian ever so slowly tightening my fists so that my knuckles begin to crack and my finger-less fighting gloves stretch with a sound.

"Hey, pig. Why don't you just turn around and leave before I have to kill this bitch? All I wanted was its purse. Now she had to get all uppity by chasing me down scaring me and my boys half to death only to learn she can't fight worth a damn. She needs to be taught a lesson. ANTICE forever!"

 _Well, that's just great. It's one of those ANTICE bastards._

 _In case you don't know, ANTICE is an anti-mamano terrorist cell in direct opposition against anything mamano related and are openly against ICE mamano integration saying some bull about the purity of man being threatened. Typical prejudice ignorance however as of late they have begun backing their words with open terrorist actions against ICE and MON operations designed to protect mamano._

"So I take it you're the one who bruised up her face and body a bit then?"

"And what if I did? Their ain't nothing you can do about. You try anything and I will kill this monster broad right her and now spilling her green blood on the street. It's not like anyone around here is going to give a damn if I kill this thing anyway."

As I stand here listening to this piece of filth talk about a woman like she was nothing just because she is a mamano rapidly begins to erode my intentions to let him live. Trash like this deserves to be serviced with a lethal response however I snap myself back to reality before proceeding further down that dark murky mental mindset.

So far, it's still possible to still de-escalate this situation.

 _So much for option B. I am a non-commissioned veteran. Killing him wouldn't be right even though I really want to right now. Basically it would amount to murder since I still have other non-lethal options that could possibly work however he does have a hostage so then again it would justifiable. Nah, my hands are dirty enough as it is._

 _Option C it is then. Submission and capture through hand to hand excessive brutality. Sounds only fair considering what he did to her and I get the feeling this guy isn't going to just surrender anyway._

Our particular black ops squadron was well known for its efficiency so we often carried a dizzying array of weapons on us for any type of situation. Even though I am veteran of more than a year, today proves to be no exception as I never leave home without equipping myself in such a manner.

With a plan in mind, I flick my right wrist with lightning speed sending a shuriken with pin point accuracy into his knife wielding hand causing him to drop it immediately. As soon as the knife starts to fall and he starts moving away from the young woman while raising his hand beginning to howl in pain, I make my move.

I immediately start sprinting towards him so fast it seems as though time is moving slow as I blur out of his focus momentarily as I start the beginning of my shadow move.

Today, this thing I refuse to call a fellow man would pay for laying a hand on a woman even if she is a mamano.

Upon seeming to appear in front of him like magic, I slam a powerful fist into his stomach causing him to double over leaning forward just in time to catch a rising knee right to his chin sending him into the air. At that I take to the air as well jumping from wall to wall at near blinding speed laying multiple punches and hits to his body keeping him in midair before finally appearing above him with a palm strike driving him to the concrete ground below. It is only the fact I pulled back my strength reluctantly just a little that the man is still alive.

You don't get to be part of the black ops division I was in just because of your skills with a firearm. All operatives must bring something else to the table, my specialty, mixed martial arts combining a dizzying number of different styles from all over the world.

All the while the unicorn mamano woman watches everything with awe and sparkly eyes as this transpires.

I finally land on the ground on one knee facing her just after the piece of crap I finished thrashing hits the ground with a moan behind me. For good measure, I quickly un-holster one of my pistols and fires a shock pellet at the fiend from close range behind me without bothering to glance at him taking small satisfaction in his suffering immediately holstering the pistol shortly after with my usual twirling unnecessary flare.

My captain always used to get on me about doing it but I could never break the habit so it stayed with me throughout my tours with the black ops squad. Eventually he accepted it as one of my quirks and so I still do it to this day.

With the immediate threat underway, I allow myself to relax removing my figurative mask of combat as my face regains its usual calm demeanor as I rise to my feet facing the unicorn woman for the first time.

"My name is Doug. Please, come with me, we mustn't remain here much longer. It is likely authorities will be here shortly. I will contact ICE and MON and explain the situation that is if they don't already know about it. "

I immediately snatch her purse from the now downed and unconscious thug kicking him for good measure before handing it to her.

"Ok." The young woman who despite wearing some scratches is still strikingly beautiful nods meekly.

The two of us rapidly take off out of the alleyway leaving another way just in case authorities happen to be responding from the way into the alley we initially had come in. It proves sound as were able to leave the area completely unmolested.

"So, I take it your new here, miss?" Slowing to a walk, I decide to make small talk and let her tell her story.

"Miss? Is everything ok?" I glance over at her noting a blank innocent expression as she is openly staring at me and a growing blush appears on her face which is rather cute.

"Wha?! Oh, I'm sorry." The unicorn woman blushes at this shyly avoiding my gaze before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes, I only arrived in Crysalis today. I was supposed to meet with someone from ICE but it seems I lost my notes regarding that as I was chasing that guy who stole my purse. All of my ICE documentation was in my purse so I couldn't afford to lose it."

"Hmm, so that's what happened? Well, seeing as you currently have nowhere to go you can take a load off at my place until we can figure out what happened to that ICE representative that was supposed to meet with you. It isn't very far away. Besides it looks like I need to tend some first aid on a few nicks on you. "

 _I notice some of the cuts and abrasions on her face, arms and parts of her horse body. Most of them are simply red but some appear to be openly bleeding though not excessive fortunately. At the very least I can apply some antiseptic on her and disinfect them. Leaving her as is just wouldn't do. Also serving as a field medic for my unit, I guess it is auto programming from all those years in the field._

"Yes, that sounds good. Oh, by the way my name is Luccia. It's a pleasure to meet you and uhm thank you for saving me." Luccia clasps her hands together cutely and looks upon me, her savior with complete adoration which doesn't go unnoticed as I start to blush under her heavy gaze.

"Hey, come on now. Once I saw what was happening then seeing that you were practically pleading for help with your eyes I had no choice but to do something. Think nothing of it."

I try to dismiss it as nothing rubbing my head as I fight off the blush forming on my face. I really don't want her to think she has to owe me or something but I would soon learn Luccia wouldn't have it any other way.

"This cannot stand. From where I come from, what you have done demands that of a life debt that I must repay. Had you not intervened it is likely I would have been in dire straits. I am sorry Doug but I cannot rest until my debt is repaid."

And so it was suddenly just by doing the right thing I now had a very grateful mamano unicorn woman indebted to me with a life debt of all things. I didn't want any part of it and felt I was not deserving of such a debt as I merely did what I was supposed to do. Little did I know how important my stepping up would play in changing the course of my life forever.

Already something was happening as I never thought I would ever be bringing a mamano woman to my home.

However at the time, I figured I was just going to get her patched up and sent on her way so that MON can have her placed properly with a host family. There was no way she would actually want to stay with some ex-soldier like me. There were plenty of better places she can call home then my simple residence.

* * *

 ** _Next Time_**

 ** _Doug has managed to save the unicorn mamano woman from certain doom but she has incurred light injury at the hand of her attackers. Taking it upon himself, he takes her to his home to care for injuries and ascertain from MON what will become of her. Little does he know by his intervention, he has unwittingly changed the course of her fate and his as well._**

 _ **Find out what happens next in One Cannot Defy Fate!**  
_

* * *

 _Kasumi here. As you can see, I am trying to keep my chapters to 2000 words or just slightly over. This will ensure I can continue to pace myself and keep myself on the plot I have drafted for this story. I will start work on the next chapter as soon as I can and publish it. Once again feel free to drop a review of encouragement or fave my story if you like. I hope this finds you well._

 _Well, the revisions are going well. So far they have been rather light as I eliminate any odd 2nd POV usage and add a few extra details here and their. The chapters to follow may have more edits I believe as the POV usage of the old version of this story was a bit erratic in those._

 _Take care and I hope to see you reading my next chapter. Love and kisses, Kasumi._


	3. CH 3 - Fate Has Responsibilities - PT 1

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

 _Created By: Mistress Kasumi_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._**

 ** _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – Fate Has Responsibilities – Part 1**_

 _Doug and his mamano visitor had only just gotten to his home after a harrowing day._

 _Just moments earlier, Doug was forced to fall back upon his ex-black ops skills by putting the hurt on three assailants who were trying to seriously hurt a unicorn mamano woman who had only just arrived in the city the same day._

 _Now with the need to care for her light injuries demanding his attention, Doug prepares to do just that with some first aid supplies in his home but a sudden knock at his door halts his progress._

"Now I wonder who that could be. I don't usually get visitors."

Luccia shrugs and looks at me confused so I just shrug with her.

"Ah well, guess I will look at those injuries after I see who this is then."

I decide to place the first aid supplies on my coffee table in the center of the living room and head for the door leaving Luccia to her thoughts.

Opening the door, I am surprised but only to a degree to find a female government agent by the looks of it if her business suit and dark sunshades are anything to go off of. Despite that, the mature young woman before me is very attractive with a very notable bust size, a figure that she has clearly worked hard to keep up and black long silky hair. . .

 _Did I mention I have a bit of a weakness for women with long hair? Uhm, anyway._

At any rate, I managed to quickly school my face to a calm façade quietly hoping she didn't notice. "Can I help you with something, miss?"

The agent looks me up and down quite openly checking me out then her eyes come to rest directly on mine for a moment causing me to sweat a bit.

"Yes, is your name Doug as in Sergeant Major Douglas Nichols of the retired ICE N9 squad and also of the black ops ICE triple six squad?"

 _Whoa. Wait a minute. How in the hell does she know that?!_

 _That is not public information. Hell, it's not even private information. People can die just for asking about my division. Looks like I am not dealing with some low level government paper pusher here. This woman must be fairly high level in the government or perhaps even part of my division on a higher level. Better be careful with this one though. It's also possible this is some very convincing poser probing for information. The law is clear on what happens to people who aren't supposed to know about triple six._

I casually place a hand on one of my holstered blasters just in case things decide to go south.

"Who is asking? I cannot confirm or disavow the allegations you have mentioned. However, in accord with national security you have five seconds to present credentials and identify yourself otherwise I may be forced to take action to silence you as directed by ICE and MON intelligence agencies."

"Hehe. Interesting. I am from MON and my name is Ms. Kuroko Smith." Ms. Smith flashes her MON badge long enough for me to confirm her identity before she puts it away once more causing me to release a breath I was holding in as I remove my hand from my blaster.

At ease, sergeant major. I understand you have a Luccia Minami currently at your home at this time?"

 _Ah so that explains why she knows so much. But I don't understand how she already knows she is here. Perhaps we were seen on the street I guess. Luccia isn't exactly able to be ignored. She is gorgeous after all besides being a mamano. Then again this is MON so they probably spotted her the moment she started chasing that criminal who took her purse._

"Yes, I brought her here to treat her light injuries. She is just inside if you wish to speak with her."

Ms. Smith nods as she appraises me approvingly checking me out with even more obvious intent then before even going as far to lick her lips. Again I try not to notice but I likely have some form of a blush on my face at this point. Who wouldn't with an attractive woman like this checking you out right? I still continue to fall upon my training and keep the conversation moving resisting the urge to react.

"Right, yes that would be wonderful. Besides we have some things we need to discuss."

Not seeing any reason to hold up Ms. Smith any further, I step inside opening the door so she can came in. Ms. Smith takes the hint and immediately heads inside to the living room as she can see Luccia standing in the living room fidgeting with an end of her golden blonde hair twirling it on her finger. It really is an adorable habit. I hope she never stops doing it.

Closing the front door, I follow Ms. Smith into the living room while offering her a seat, then immediately start treating Luccia's injuries.

With the MON representative here, it probably won't be long before Luccia will be leaving soon. I really was starting to get used to having Luccia here even if it hasn't been all that long. I am not sure why it's making me sad. I have been a lone wolf since my early days. Had no choice as I was traveling the world visiting various martial arts masters or training along the way. I was friends enough with the masters I met along the way but didn't keep in touch with them.

 _Hell, I never even dated a girl before let alone anything beyond that._

The opportunity never presented itself and I was far too busy acquiring my martial arts skill repertoire at the time. It probably helped I spent all those years in the mountains during my teen years for mental training. The master of that temple eventually kicked me out to see the world after I was 23 or so and to only come back once I was older after living my life if I wished to.

After that, I was almost immediately drafted by a black ops group called the MON N9 during a chance freak encounter with them before I eventually transferred to ICE 666.

It's at this point I realize I forgot to offer Ms. Smith anything or even Luccia. Well, it's not like I have people over often. Honestly, I think these are the first people I have ever had over before.

"Hey, before I forget did any of you want anything to drink. I have some nice herbal teas, several assorted chai I believe. It's either that or just ice water."

Luccia looks over at me with a small smile. "I would like the cold water. I haven't had much to drink since I got to Crysalis."

Ms. Smith nods then raises a finger to her lips with a small pout. "You wouldn't happen to have any coffee would you?"

"Eh, actually you know what I do. One of my comrades sent me a batch of imported Swiss coffee but I haven't gotten around to trying any. Do you want some?"

"Oh my, yes please."

"Uhm, can I have some of that coffee as well?"

"Sure, Luccia. You just ask and you can have whatever you want."

With that I get up and head into the kitchen to start on the coffee and pull down some mugs and pour up a glass of ice cold water. Rather than simply staring at the coffee maker like an idiot waiting for it to brew, I bring the glass of water to Luccia and place the pitcher on a table nearby in case she wants some more. The coffee machine would beep or something anyway when it was done. After handing Luccia her water, I get back to work on her injuries falling back on my time as team medic. Did I mention I served as the team medic and short to mid-range defender.

Ms. Smith smiles at seeing my dedication to caring for Luccia before clearing her throat.

"So, my operative tells me you felled three would be assailants who were accosting Luccia by yourself after which bringing her here to safety. Is that assessment correct?"

"Yes, Luccia tells me she was on her way to see you when her purse was stolen by some random punk. All of her ICE documentation and identity papers were inside meaning loss could result in immediate deportation so she chased after the assailant."

Luccia pulls gently on my shirt sleeve and I instantly realize she wants to relate her own story which is fine as I want to concentrate on her first aid giving her a nod of approval. I see her take a deep breath to calm herself then continues where I left off glancing over at me every so often with a gentle expression I can't place.

"I didn't stop to think what I would do once I caught the guy running away with my purse. By the time I realized my mistake it was too late. As soon as I came around the alley, the guy I had been chasing was nowhere to be found then I was struck hard on the side of my face sending me to the ground causing me to scream in pain. That fall caused not only my face but arms and my body to become scratched and cut. It was an alley after all."

"That's when I realize there are now three of them and their closing in on me cutting off my escape routes. I really thought they were going to kill me or something worse until I saw this guy here crouched in the dark watching me. I didn't want to draw attention to him so I pleaded with my eyes. Then my savior responded immediately neutralizing them all. He was so brave and strong. He especially taught the bad man a lesson who had initially taken my purse then caused me to fall and hurt myself. After that, we just arrived here only moments ago before your arrival, ma'am."

"He was a true man today and I am forever indebted to him."

It just so happens I finish with the last bruise on her face as I find myself staring up into Luccia's sparkling sapphire like eyes noting a growing look of adoration and something else I can't place but for some reason her hypnotic gaze is causing me to blush and sweat at the same time.

Ms. Smith looks between the two of us and chuckles lightly shaking us out of our stunned silence.

I immediately look away but I can still feel Luccia's smoldering gaze of adoration directed at me which is confusing the hell out of me . . . but I kind of like it.

At this point, I snap my fingers then rush back into the kitchen and bring out the cups of coffee with some saucers of sugar and cream letting them serve themselves. Luccia is making me lose my head here as I nearly forgot about the coffee completely.

I didn't realize it but it seems Ms. Smith likes what she sees going on with us as she makes a snap decision. She immediately pulls out a large tablet from her purse and starts typing away on it furiously while sipping her coffee in silence drawing a curious stare from Luccia and I before she suddenly sighs and stops likely finishing her work looking up at me with a sly smile.

"I love how you two are getting along so well. I have some wonderful news for you if you're interested. As a representative of ICE, I have decided that effective immediately it will be in Luccia's best interest if her homestay is right here under the care of you, retired Sergeant Major Doug Nichols. I have already drafted the paper work."

"Doug, would you be a darling and please sign off on this documentation so we can officially sign her care over to you?" Ms. Smith hands me her tablet which shows the ICE documentation in digital form and only requiring my sign off.

This news causes my jaw to drop open uncontrollably. It's a first as few things have ever surprised me.

 _What the hell? No Way! Is it really OK for her to stay here with me? But why? Well, what the hell. Only a moron would pass up an opportunity and Luccia is an absolute gorgeous sweetheart._

I quickly gain control of my jaw then dive into the digital paperwork like a man on a mission. I am a sergeant major. Signing paperwork in a rapid pace is nothing new considering I used to have to fill out mission logs and reports after each of our missions along with everyone else. You learned to power through them as efficiently as possible. Not to mention unlike back then, the end result of what I was doing today would be far more enjoyable as Luccia gets to stay here. I try to keep my enthusiasm in check but I guess it shows pretty obviously as I practically destroy the digital paperwork in a couple of minutes not bothering to read anything.

 _What the hell was the point? I will figure out the small details later._

All this time, my focus is completely on the paperwork so I can only imagine what Luccia is thinking as she is watching me sign all of this without a second thought.

Ms. Smith notices that Luccia now wears a long lasting blush and an endearing smile on her face.

I finish the paperwork in record time placing the tablet on the table in front of her.

With that out of the way, I lean back to let my writing hand rest after the unexpected workout. Jesus Christ, how many initial spaces were on that thing. I think I may have just signed my soul away to Kai himself after all that but if Luccia gets to stay here it's a small price to pay.

Ms. Smith whistles as she piddles through the digital paperwork "Mr. Nichols, you're not even going to read over these documents carefully. You didn't have to agree to this today. I can give you more time to think it over."

I look over to finally assess Luccia's face to see what she thinks of my decision noting a look of bliss, adoration and I'm pretty sure wanton lust and for the second time today my heart stops. Luccia doesn't have to say a word because the deep, raw emotions in that look she is giving me is more than enough confirmation for me.

I turn back to Ms. Smith unable to stop blushing.

"It's pretty clear to me that Luccia would rather stay here with me and what this special lady wants she gets. Besides I am growing rather fond of having her pleasant company. However, my home isn't suited for her specific needs and may prove to be uncomfortable. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I am glad you asked, darling. In exchange for taking in an ICE homestay, the government will be offering you a monthly stipend to cover all of her expenses for the time she remains with you. Also, rapid renovations to your home are already underway. However this means you will need to vacate the premises during this process."

Ms. Smith rises and enters the kitchen and pours herself another cup of coffee having destroyed her first cup earlier drafting that ICE paperwork I just finished signing.

"Well, I should also tell you that ICE has recently made some amendments to some of the policies particularly regarding relations between a homestay and their resident. If your relationship, should evolve to something more than friends it is now legal for not only intimate relations but to even be married if that becomes a possibility."

I had been hearing about this in the news but up until now does it have a personal impact which causes my blushing to resume once more. _I haven't blushed this much in my entire life._

Ms. Smith chuckles at my response and before I realize it Luccia has grabbed my right hand intertwining her fingers in mine while looking at me with that same smoldering look as before which is starting to drive me insane in a good way.

"Uhm, well." For the first time, I am having a hard time putting words together as my brain is nearing red line but Luccia puts a dainty finger to my lips.

"Ms. Smith that is wonderful news. I was just about to ask as I heard something of those amendments on my way here. We shall see where fate takes us." Luccia looks deeply into my eyes before turning back to Ms. Smith who seems positively ecstatic about how things seem to be rapidly unfolding between us.

"Well, you two get out of here for a few hours. The contractors should be on their way here to totally remodel this house. Take a good look around, darling as this place is going to look totally different on the inside when you come back. Don't worry though as you will like what you see. Go on a date or something." Ms. Smith rises and ushers us out of the house before closing the door.

I was about to protest as Luccia may need some time to heal but looking over at her more as were been pushed out I can closely see those small nicks all over her have healed completely. It is then I notice something peculiar about her horn but decide to bring it up later.

Now standing just outside of my front door I turn back to Luccia. "Well, Luccia, I think the first thing we need to do is get you some more clothes. Something tells me you didn't bring any with you?"

"Uhm no. I did not. I was told not to bring anything with me due to strict customs laws."

"It's not a problem. I am not sure when the government funding will kick in but I don't mind taking you clothes shopping."

 _At the time, it seemed like a wise and noble idea. I figured she would want to figure out where the popular specialty mamano clothing stores and shops are so she can start building up her wardrobe._

 _Little did I know what I had just signed up for._

* * *

 ** _It would seem Doug and Luccia will now be living together. Much to Doug's surprise, ICE has decided to officially assign him as her homestay much to his surprised relief. His feelings surrounding this confuse him as he has been content living a life alone up until now. Could it be the warm and sultry gazes directed at him from Luccia promising something more that is warming his heart?_**

 ** _Only time will tell._**

 ** _Filled with relief and moving on to the next logical step, Doug offers to take his new mamano charge shopping as she apparently has no clothes of her own as they were instructed not to bring anything of their own with them._**

 ** _What challenges await him regarding this seemingly simple task?_**

 ** _Find out next time, in the next chapter of the OCDF – Chapter 4 – Fate Has Responsibilities – Part 2_**

* * *

 _So I have completely edited out the odd but annoying 2nd POV issues that were present in this chapter and I can already see an improvement in the flow of the story. I am still slapping my forehead as to why I hadn't noticed that before. I guess it is true about counsel, hurts at the time but is usually for one's own benefit. Will just have to make sure any future reviews I get I try to look at how I can use what is said rather than focus on how it is being said._

 _Well, show some love to this single mommy and review or favorite._

 _Love and kisses, Kasumi._


	4. CH 4 - Fate Has Responsibilities - PT 2

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._**

 ** _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._**

* * *

 _Last time, Doug and Luccia receive a visit from a familiar face, Ms. Smith from ICE to check up on them. After looking things over and feeling satisfied about her findings, she springs a surprise allowing Doug to serve as Luccia's homestay. Doug wastes no time taking this opportunity signing the paperwork on the spot without hesitation much to Luccia's surprise and elation._

 _However, with his acceptance comes the need to care for Luccia's other needs meaning shopping as she only has the clothes on her back._

 _What has Doug unwittingly signed himself up for?_

 _Find Out Now._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – Fate Has Responsibilities – Part 2**_

"You really don't mind taking me shopping? Are human men different from mamano guys?" Luccia looks into my face with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I soon mimic her confused expression though hers is far more adorable.

"Uhm, well. I thought guys typically don't like going shopping with girls at least that was often the case in my home village." Luccia looks down uncertainly while absently twirling a lock of her hair.

"Well, I don't have a problem taking you shopping. I don't really have any experience good or bad as I have never taken a girl shopping before. We both know you need clothes and it needs to be done. Besides, there are a number of specialty clothing shops that have opened up with emphasis on mamano girls. They also include specialty clothes made by popular major human designers specifically for different mamano races. I have always been curious about them but up until now have never had a reason to visit them."

Luccia looks up at this with a shy smile. "I am really glad to hear that."

"Speaking of which, I didn't want to bring it up as it's not critical but you're clearly a unicorn mamano woman. On top of that, I am noticing your horn is not the typical pearl color but has a unique golden hue and I am also seeing that golden shimmer in the hair covering your monster half. I have never seen that before. You don't need to elaborate if you don't want to but I am curious as to what that means."

"It's ok. Yes, there are not many of us left. Only a few hundred or so spread out. It's not uncommon to only see one in your lifetime. On top of that, golden unicorn mamano are exceedingly rare. I believe I am one of only 10 in existence. There was once a separate clan of us apart from traditional white pearl unicorn mamano but there are so few of us left, the clans merged years ago into one. I was the first unicorn mamano to ever sign up for this program as I wanted to explore."

Luccia now draws her face closer to mine so were inches apart.

"I am really glad I decided to go for it otherwise I would have never met you."

Luccia is wearing that blissful look of pure adoration on her face again and despite the fact I have never been with a woman before I can tell she really wants to kiss me right now. However, before we can go any further Ms. Smith suddenly bursts open the front door causing Luccia to sigh irritatingly blowing a bang on her forehead.

Ms. Smith has the decency to blush.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but, here is your ICEP credit card for her expenses. It has a set balance which you will find in your ICEP Orientation Packet I will leave here in case were gone by time you come back."

She quickly hands over the card to me then renters the house once more.

"Well, let's head out." I start to walk off and Luccia grabs my hand again and intertwines her fingers with mine not that I mind.

"Yes, let's do that, darling." Luccia looks ahead with a small blush whereas not sure if I catch what she said. I most certainly do as it almost puts me in a standstill daze but I am able recover quickly.

"Uhm, yes well there is a specialty store nearby that specializes in clothes from all the popular human designers particularly for centaur women called Pegasus." Her little adorable signs she is giving are proving to be detrimental then any weapon on me but I persevere.

"That sounds great. Let's go." Luccia nods eagerly also looking forward to seeing this special store.

With that the two of us with hand in hand walk down the busy street for a bit until we arrive at the specialty store I mentioned, Pegasus.

As expected, these guys have everything from assorted tops of every kind you can imagine, separate specialty bottoms modified for wear by centaur type women and even a dizzying assortment of one piece garments. And all of them are expertly crafted by brand name manufacturers we humans have already come to know, trust and love. Basically anything a unicorn or centaur mamano woman could want or need can be found here.

Luccia excitedly drags me all over the store grabbing clothes from different racks as they have clothes for every possible contingency from super casual to ultra-formal. It's immediately clear to me she has never been in a store like this as her enthusiasm is contagious causing me to smile just because of how happy and elated she is to be here.

Anything she likes, she asks me to hold onto so she can try on later then we move on to the next rack. It's not as bad as I thought it could be and even start to relax a bit seeing how much fun Luccia is having here. I don't know why guys hate shopping with the special girls in their lives. As far as I can tell, the experience has been pretty enjoyable.

Before long we have a large assortment of clothes so the next stop is the changing rooms. Unlike human clothing stores, the changing rooms are far larger to allow mamano women particularly centaurs and unicorn types to stand in a mirror and be able to comfortably rotate a full circle within said room comfortably. Looks like this store owner really thought of everything.

I try to protest as I figure Luccia wants her privacy but she promptly drags me into the changing room with her as she states with a pout that I must be with her at all times according to ICEP stipulations. I am pretty sure she is stretching the regulation enforcement a bit but seeing her adorable pouting face I am unable to say no and respectfully turn around while she changes after which she twirls around in the room seeing how she looks in the mirror and gauges my reaction and opinion.

We end up with ½ the clothes as some of them bring out her purity as a unicorn whereas others take away from it.

"Well, looks like you have a number of clothes. I would say were about done here, right Luccia?" I look over at her and immediately note she is heavily blushing and avoiding my gaze shyly.

"Hmm, Luccia, what's wrong?"

Luccia shuffles her feet looking down embarrassed for some reason as she does that adorable nervous habit of hers absently fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"Uhm, darling, you know how I said I wasn't able to bring anything with me when I came here right?"

I nod immediately as we had talked about it earlier on our way here. "Sure, that's why we're here right to get your wardrobe squared away."

Then that's when a startling realization hits me.

All this time we have been gathering all of these garments . . . . but and this is a very big but they have all been outerwear. She said she hadn't been able to bring anything with her so that means she needs inner wear to go with it which means. . . . . . . . . . .underwear aka lingerie and panties.

 _Oh, shit. Well, that explains why she is embarrassed._

It's hard to believe a hardened combat veteran like myself would be struck with near paralyzing fear at such a thought but it was happening. However, I had never been known to cower before the enemy with no face, fear in the past. Today would be no different. Luccia needed her undergarments and god damn it that is what she was going to get. My face must have faulted for a brief moment as I saw an expression of uncertainty appear on Luccia's face.

I decide to play it cool and school my features giving a brave face to put her at ease. Too late to go crying and running home now not like I actually would. Just going to take my first virgin steps into foreign territory but I will do it with a smile.

"Hey, Luccia it's OK. I figured it out. Let's head on over their so you can get "that" taken care of too."

Luccia releases a breath she is holding in and calms a bit seeing I don't seem to be bothered by it and soon regains her earlier enthusiasm and excitement much like before as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the lingerie section aka no man's land aka guy no fly zone.

 _She is happy that I am cool with it. You got this man though I have no idea where to look. Why are these damn manikins so anatomically correct? Where the hell do I look without looking like a goddamn hentai!? And I didn't bring my phone either. I could have at least used that to stare at and fiddle around with so I don't have to look around much._

 _Shit._

 _Whatever. Cool it. Their just panties, bras and what not. No need for a specialist to lose it over. Play it cool and pay attention to her. Everything else is background noise. Treat it like a mission soldier but be god damn happy about it._

I pull it together all in a matter of seconds and allow myself to be dragged from one section to the other passing all sorts of frilly, sexy and lacy underthings be it bras, panties, lingerie and sleepwear of dizzying sorts designed for centaur and unicorn mamano women. My curiosity gets the better of me as I wonder about the mechanics of some of these undergarments since centaurs and unicorns are not exactly identical. Centaur women apparently have lingerie that is designed differently and with more material particularly for the panties. Whereas lingerie for unicorn girls seem to be some type of soft adhesive cloth which is designed to attach to the front.

 _Right._

It was something I recall from my academy training days regarding mamano anatomy particularly females. Unlike a centaur mamano female, unicorn mamano women apparently have their female reproductive organs in the front of their bodies anatomically in line with their human like half. That explains why there are two different forms of each style of undergarment I see.

Luccia modestly picks out what she wants and adds them to the rest of the clothes I am carrying for her before we take them up to the counter to purchase.

It takes a while to ring up everything but once it's done, I decide to move on to the next thing on the list for a good date.

 _Yeah, I read a magazine about it on a tour once when I was bored while traveling from one active field to another._

 _Hey, I never got a chance to go on one of those before alright so sue me._

"So, are you hungry, Luccia?" This prompts a subdued growl from her direction which answers my question as I laugh.

"Oh stop laughing, darling!" I would have taken this seriously if she was trying not to laugh herself but failing.

I finally am able to get myself under control as she playfully bops me on the head. "Ok. Ok. I'm good but you really do have a wonderful laugh, Luccia. I am going to have to get you to do that more often."

This causes her to blush and smile cutely. "Oh stop it. I haven't blushed this much in my life before meeting you."

"Don't feel bad, I am in the same boat as you are on that. Ah well, so anyway let's head to that Italian restaurant over there. They make a salad specifically catered to mamano women who are vegetarian. Supposedly it's the best."

Luccia follows my pointed hand to the restaurant I have in mind then gasps. "You can't mean there. I heard about them even from my old home in the monster realm. You need a month's reservation just to get in."

I laugh her off as I have an inside track and can easily bypass the red tape as I drag her adorable blushing self in with me by the hand.

Once inside, were stopped by the head waiter.

I don't like this guy right away but I am not unaccustomed to people assuming I don't have enough money or don't belong as I refuse to dress the part preferring my own comfort over what is considered fashionable or acceptable.

"I am sorry sir but this is a five star VIP private establishment with an exclusive clientele and approved reservations are required as we do not provide service to walk in clientale. If you're looking for an establishment more to your liking, there is a small venue just down the road."

 _Ok. I really don't like this guy._

"C'mon darling, let's just go." Luccia starts to tug at my hand not wanting to make a scene but I pat her hand calmingly as I start looking for someone.

It is then I see the head chef come out from back and I recognize him immediately. A retired brother in arms from the ICE N9 squad who decided to take his piece meal camp fire fodder to the next level. I swear this guy could make wood bark taste damn good without even trying. "Hey, Geno. How the hell are ya man!"

The head chef looks up with a full face shit eating grin and approaches me as we share a manly hug. "Damn it's been a long time Sarge! What the hell are you doing here, man and who is your lovely lady friend?"

"Oh, this is Luccia. She is going to be staying with me starting today at her insistence of course. We dropped into see if we could get a bite to eat. You got room for us, man?"

Geno looks at me incredulously like I was asking if water was wet.

"Sarge, you pulled my arse out of so many fires back then you have a permanent spot in here anytime. You and your girl Luccia. You guys come by anytime you're hungry! Hey, Frankie get your arse over here and setup my friend and his beautiful girlfriend at the VIP table by the window. Whatever they want, they get. This is Sarge who I have been telling you about. He is better off than I am so you might want to fix that attitude pal otherwise your arse might end up tipless, ha ha ha!"

At this, the head waiter runs off with a purpose hurriedly notifying the staff of a VIP visitor using a various combination of discreet hand signals. Fairly smart and have to at least respect the choice of action versus simply shouting orders especially coming from active duty in the service myself. Gene probably had something to do with using this discreet form of communication I am sure using his similar military experiences.

Immediately, a group of well-polished staff who have been reserved specifically for our beck and call emerge from the back and present themselves. Then the head waiter formally bows low and apologizes to us which I wave off with a smile after which he returns to his duties as we next are led to our table by our dedicated waitress named Leena. This isn't the first high level restaurant I have been to so dealing with doormen who get the wrong idea is nothing new so I don't hold any grudges though it's a nuisance at best.

I don't exactly carry myself like a guy with more than double digit billions of yen in my account. I refuse to change my calm, simple and quiet lifestyle though just because I have a lot of money.

Luccia continues to hold my hand as I lead her into the restaurant her eyes gazing over its magnificence to detail marveling at it. The inside of the restaurant truly looks like it was designed to rival Mount Olympus with marble everywhere and small gardens of exotic, beautiful and extremely rare plant life, a grand chandelier at its center unlike any other ever seen which illuminates the restaurant. Other exotic and equally rare mamano women can be seen with their high society home stays such as several Undine mamano women and Lamia mamano women of different shades of the rainbow and even a few Devil mamano women.

Eventually we arrive at the table but before I can voice my concerns, the chairs are removed and the table is lowered and several plush pillows are placed on one side so Luccia is able to sit on them in front of the table while some are placed for me across from her. The table is the perfect size so were right across from each other with a single rose at its center. The waiter leaves a bottle of their finest wine and two glasses as well as some menus before promising she will check in on our choices as soon as were ready.

Luccia spends the next few moments staring at the menu while trying to grapple with her voice before finding it. She then looks up at me capturing me in her eyes as she openly stares at me in wonder. "Darling, how did we get in here?"

I chuckle at her response as I realize it's probably the first time she has ever been in such a high level place. "Well, for starters my friend Geno, the head chef own this place. He started it after we were all discharged from the service with MON. His cooking is legendary. The guy could somehow make dirt taste like liquid gold without even trying or at least that's how it seems to me."

Luccia laughs softly at this which is music to my ears as I really like her laugh. "I see. It sounds like he owes a life debt to you as well then."

I shrug at that but can't refute what she says. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a bit of a story if you don't mind hearing it." I pour us each a glass of wine before returning the bottle to its place on the table.

"Yes, I would love to hear it." Luccia leans forward placing her head on her hands looking towards me with genuine interest.

 _Geeze, if this girl keeps coming at me like this I may start throwing around the "L" word before I realize it._

"Sure, now let's see. Ok, so he is right we have mutually pulled each other out of harm's way many times but there was this particular mission that was just crazy. We were originally sent in behind enemy lines to rescue a sheep mamano girl who had been captured by ANTICE forces. Basically, a group of terrorist humans and illegal mamano who are united against the ICE proposals from the very start. They remain convinced even to this day, the incorporation of mamano into human society would pollute the gene pool and doom the human race. The mamano who are with them believe mamano should stick with their own kind. A bunch of jabbering idiots who don't know any better if you ask me but that's the way it is. No matter what direction you take in life, you can always count on somebody jumping up in opposition."

"Anyway, we were able to catch up to the enemy ANTICE caravan who was transporting the captured girl to certain doom we can only imagine. Our plan, to make sure she never arrives at her destination."

"Oh my, were you victorious in saving her?" Luccia asks with a small smile as she already knows her darling would have done just that. However her face turns down when she notes my expression becomes disappointed.

"I wish I could say we did. We attacked the ANTICE enemy caravan with the fury of a sledgehammer going for shock and destroy. A typical smash and grab. However, after dispatching the enemy forces we learned that the sheep mamano girl had already been dispatched. Judging from her condition the deed had been done long before along with several other mamano."

Just thinking about it causes emotions of anger and rage to emerge within me for not getting their fast enough as well as sadness. However, before these emotions can pull me deep into their crushing maul, I am brought out of it quickly when Luccia places a gentle hand on mine causing me to return to the now rather quickly.

"I'm so sorry." Luccia captures my eyes with a sympathetic gaze.

Thanks to her gentle touch I am able to temporarily subdue these dark feelings as they never truly go away and return to where we are with a smile as I pat her hand comfortingly.

"Unfortunately, these things happen so it's up to the living to keep moving forward. Our battle however was far from over as it turns out the whole thing was a setup just for us. As we start to bug out seeing the rescue mission a failure, ANTICE enemy reinforcements start appearing all around us. Soon were caught in a full 360 degree pincer attack and were pinned down tight with no way out."

So engrossed in our story neither of us see Geno walk up shortly having reached a point to take a break pulling up a pillow to join us briefly.

"That's when Sarge aka the Light Specter went into action. My god man, this guy moves at the speed of the gods I tell ya. You don't mind do you, Sarge?"

I chuckle at my friends antics and motion him to continue while taking a sip of wine.

Luccia's eyes sparkle as she looks between us while listening to the engaging story her eyes often resting on me.

"At any rate, once it was over we realized Sarge here had somehow taken fire to both of his shoulders but somehow manages to take down ½ of the enemy force all by himself with that blasted light speed or shadow fighting he does. I swear he almost becomes a specter because of how fast he moves. It's why he is often called the Light Specter. Anyway, his actions ensure everyone comes home alive and he is the only one who ends up getting injured when we all should have been killed."

I shake my head trying to play it off. "C'mon Geno, you held your own out there too. I wasn't alone out there ya know. That was a team win."

Geno laughs heartily at that. "Sarge, that's why I like you. Despite all that you do, you have a refreshing level of modesty. It's not a common trait you know. You don't mind if I just serve you guys the VIP special. Don't worry, I will be bringing out our signature Vegetaria Nirvana for you, Luccia."

Luccia nods at this as I smile warmly at my friend as he heads back into the kitchen.

"Your friend Geno is very nice. He is a very good friend, yes?"

"Yea, despite all we saw it didn't break him like some of us. He had an iron will and was intent on starting his own five star restaurant. Took him ½ a year, but he pulled it off just like he wanted too. But enough about me. I want to know more about you."

With that the rest of the evening is spent with us exchanging stories about our past friends and family. Some stories are bittersweet and others are light and pleasant.

All in all, over the fine meal, we find ourselves drawing closer to each other before the evening is done. Taking our desserts to go, we bid a hearty good evening to my brother, Geno promising to visit often. After which, I resume lugging Luccia's many exploits from shopping earlier as we head back to our home.

It doesn't take us long to get back home even as Luccia has wrapped herself around one of my arms as we walk back making small talk. I know she has to be doing it on purpose as she has my arm pressed into her ample bosom. It is a mental exercise to keep my mind from dwelling on that fact while I walk but I am certain she takes small pleasure in it and the permanent blush on my face I can't get rid of. At any rate, we arrive home without issue.

As expected, Ms. Smith has already departed and the work on the house is completely done. The inside of the house looks completely new with wider hallways and doorways. The kitchen has been completely redone with stainless steel appliances and stainless steel counters and stainless steel cabinetry with spring loaded hinges and glass insets. It's truly top of the line and an open concept so Luccia can move around in here perfectly. The master bathroom has also been redone to easily accommodate Luccia's anatomy requirements with marble all around. Everything is high end and professionally done.

I find a note sitting atop the ICEP orientation packet and after picking it up discover it's from Ms. Smith.

 _Greetings Lovebirds,_

 _Ms. Smith here. As you can see, the house has been completely redone to accommodate Luccia. She will now be very comfortable here. If you guys decide to take your relationship to marriage please feel free to let me know and I will be more than happy to discuss what will need to be done to accommodate you. Have fun you too and enjoy your new home. Try not to get into too much trouble._

 _Later darling,_

 _Ms. Smith_

After touring the new home and approving of the remodeling it dawns upon me, my house only has one bedroom. It's a massive master bedroom with a bed easily large enough for both of us to sleep on comfortably even despite Luccia's anatomy. The bed itself is obviously custom designed as I have never seen anything like it. Ms. Smith must be getting a kick out of this. An obvious setup but I don't want to force Luccia into this sleeping arrangement.

"Hey, listen if you don't want to sleep like this its fine. I can just catch my z's on the couch. That's still far better than the barracks back in the service."

Luccia as expected however will have no part of that as she walks up to me and gently grabs my face with the unnerving sultry gaze she was wearing earlier today. "I think not. I certainly don't have any problem whatsoever of sleeping with you each night and besides this is your house. I could never be comfortable forcing you to sleep anywhere else but your own bed."

I decide to give her one last chance in case she is having any lingering second thoughts. "But."

"No buts darling." Luccia says while continuing to gaze upon me like before however suddenly she starts blushing and turns around "Uhm, would you mind unzipping my top. I wish to change into some of the sleepwear I brought but I cannot reach it."

"Ah ok. Sure, I can do that." I reach out and unzip the back of her dress completely so she can have an easy time taking it off. Luccia heads off for the master bathroom grabbing some nightwear. "Thanks so much darling."

After the door closes, I quickly change out of my outerwear and put on some pajama pants. I never wear a shirt because I often have a condition called night sweats where I can easily get far too hot and end up sweating overnight. Sometimes I can sleep through it and sometimes I wake up soaking wet and need to dry off. It's an annoying condition and I have yet to figure out why I have it. But there could be worse conditions I suppose.

I decide to sit in my bed and read up on the latest world news as is a nighttime custom so I don't take much notice when Luccia comes out of the bathroom 30 minutes later. During this time, she starts putting away her large wardrobe of recently acquired clothing and undergarments in the now massive closet we have now. However, hearing her humming sweetly I look up and take note of her in a positively sexy mesh white kimono which is clearly see through, with a frilly bra and strip of similar material which must be the equivalent of panties. I try not to check her out so obviously but my eyes seem to be operating all by themselves. Luccia continues to carry on her business though she wears a smug blush on her face as she does so.

Finally done putting everything away she then leaves the room momentarily and walks throughout the house cutting off the lights while locking the front door and checking the back to ensure it's also secure. Clearly she is truly making herself at home much to my enjoyment. I am glad she is already starting to feel this is her home. Eventually though Luccia climbs into bed comfortably kneeling on her knees as the bed is quite soft. It also seems the bed is custom designed as she sinks into it a bit so that she is soon level with me. Maybe it's some kind of miracle memory foam.

It's the farthest thing from my mind however as I put my tablet away and turn to look over at her as she eventually lies on her side facing me with an expectant face.

"Darling, I am going to be perfectly honest with you right now. I am really, really, starting to like you. I am not sure how much you know about mamano women but unlike your human variety we don't like to waste time with mind games and twenty dates when we find a guy that meets our criteria. I honestly thought it was going to be hard to find the one human guy for me when I first came to Crysalis. But I am starting to believe that person is you. During my travels to Crysalis, people treated me like an exotic princess because I was a unicorn and a golden one at that. Others avoided me because I was a monster girl and some even looked at me in disdain because of some misplaced hatred for my kind as a whole. But you treat me like a normal woman, not a monster and not a unicorn. . . . just a very, very lucky woman. My mother told me once I would know right away when I find the right human man and I am becoming convinced you are exactly what I am looking for. However, unlike other mamano, Unicorns follow a certain protocol. I cannot give myself completely to you unless were married. If this displeases you, please say so and I will call back up Ms. Smith and trouble you no longer."

Luccia starts to rise from the bed but I lay a hand on hers.

"You worry too much. We only just me today. No way could I demand something like that from you. As for you being a monster girl compared to human girls I actually like that about you. I once served in extremely dangerous operations often with abysmal success chances so I understand that life is exceedingly short and we humans waste so much time with mind games and idle banter. If our courtship as it were is faster than the norm so be it. I have never been overly concerned with being normal anyway. And in all honestly, I am starting to grow quite fond of you as well even though it's only been a day. I don't know why but it seems like I have known you far longer."

Luccia returns to her resting position as she intertwines her fingers with my hands gradually pulling me to her until soon our faces are merely inches apart.

"Despite me being a total stranger, you have done so many things for me by saving me earlier today and now inviting me into your home with open arms without a single complaint. Not to mention our first date which I am positively ecstatic about. I am forever grateful for all that you have done and continue to do for me. Please allow me to start paying you back with this." Luccia starts to gradually close the gap between us as she releases my hands gradually enveloping me in a warm embrace until our foreheads are touching.

Before I can voice concern about her horn on her forehead, I realize I am not being poked by it and realize somehow it's receded into her skin so that it's a tiny unnoticeable point like a diadem or gem. "Before you ask darling, our horn will do that when were normally getting ready . . . . to uhm mate with a man. It's so that we don't cause unnecessary injury . . . when we're doing things. . ."

At that she presses her lips to mine embracing me fully.

At first, I am star struck by the kiss as her lips are even softer then I imagine not to mention the feeling of her bounteous breasts pressed into my chest even with her lacy underthings covering them. However, I soon get with the program and start reciprocating the kiss wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me. Luccia is only too happy to oblige as our kiss deepens becoming more amorous as we begin exploring each other's mouths with our tongues.

It isn't long however until were forced to break for air and are both panting heavily while staring at each other with no words needed before resuming our kisses with even more gusto improving and only getting better with each turn. Both of us know our limit however and wind down with one final smoldering kiss before stopping and just enjoying the warmth of being in each other's arms.

So with that, we both get comfortable in each other's arms submitting to sleep not leaving our embrace and are soon off to some of the most pleasant and content rest we have ever had. Would you believe I have never slept more soundly in all my life then this night in the arms of the woman I am starting to fall hopelessly for.

Now to try to make sense out of it. Just not tonight.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Doug and Luccia have gone on their first date and have declared their intent to each other sealing it all with a beautiful display of kisses. However, Luccia being a unicorn isn't quite willing to give herself up so easily unlike other mamano. However, she isn't wasting anytime as she makes clear in her intent of her plans for him. Doug doesn't seem put off by her mindset and even welcomes it. Thus they end their first night together falling asleep in each other's arms. However, this most certainly is not the end of the story. What challenges await our favorite couple?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter of OCDF – Chapter 5 – MON under Fire**_

* * *

 _Well, I know some were pining for a little fluff with these two so I decided to yield some toward the end. Sexual tension is a nice thing isn't as it makes for wonderful story telling. And you thought they might be getting it on right here. Please note this story is rated T for a reason. I will be the first to admit I have never written a lime or lemon before. The rating may change if I get the guts to try but it isn't likely. I have creative ways of making for a beautiful fluffy romance without that so don't go getting down in the mouth if that doesn't happen. Well as always, I look forward to your reviews and shameless compliments about how great this chapter was. **pouts** And if you must criticize anything please do so as lightly as possible. I am not getting paid for any of this you know and I am a busy single mommy. So stop in, review and say hi._

 _Thanks for traveling through my creative mind via this story so far._

 _Love and kisses, Kasumi._


	5. CH 5 - Mon Under Fire

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._

 _ **Author Comments:**_ _I am finally back after that forced hiatus with Hurricane Harvey. Had to relocate after that legendary storm. I have lived through some typhoons but that one was a piece of work. Much of the city will be recovering for a long time after this but I am operational and can get back to it. I have re-written this chapter shifting the point of view off of Doug and back to a third person view. I guess it is safe to say my first person view writing style experiment failed and my style itself probably needs work. Ah well, can't learn anything if you never fail. Well, hope everyone enjoyed the changes as some parts have been rewritten. It may not even read exactly as it was. Well, enjoy. Love and kisses, Kasumi._

 _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – MON under Fire**_

 _Last time, Doug takes Luccia out on an impromptu date which starts as a seemingly innocent shopping trip. However, during this venture Doug is exposed to a challenge all men who either have a sister or wife face and that is the lingerie section. He pulls off a win by staying cool however and even manages to enjoy himself as Luccia is just pleased to be there. Next, Doug unintentionally reveals how well off he is by leading his date into an exclusive Italian restaurant which just so happens to also be owned by one of his brothers in arms, Geno. Finally, the date comes to a close as the two share a number of passion driven kisses before calling it a night and succumbing to sleep in each other's embrace._

 _With the next couple of days however, there comes a whole new set of challenges._

As Luccia settles into her new home with Doug and continues to warm up to him, trouble emerges its ugly and unwanted head right in the newly founded city of Crysalis. The trouble comes in the form of strange rumors.

What rumors?

Apparently, a recurring rumor is spreading throughout town of ICEP mamano suddenly turning up missing.

At first they seemed speculative at best with little proof to back them however as days continue to go by and the rumors continue to circulate and even gain traction it soon becomes apparent something might actually be amiss. The local authorities cannot make heads or tails of it. It's as if the mamano assigned homes with their human homestays have just disappeared without a trace.

Fortunately, MON has not been in the dark much like everyone else. Keeping a tight clamp on the media with a full blackout, MON has been doggedly following the breadcrumbs of a mysterious assailant who they believe is responsible for the disappearances of monster girls who have been placed here by ICEP with their human homestays.

If the news got out about this, politics concerning ICEP would quickly devolve on both sides as the program could be thrown into serious jeopardy. So MON is pulling out all the stops with all of their top agents' active in the field. All other assignments fall secondary to this one. Strangely however, whoever this is seems to be keeping even them guessing because after three days of following tid bits of clues, their still no closer to catching the culprit. They always seem to arrive after the deed is done.

 _ **Day 5 of MON Operation: CIPHER**_

 _ **Time: 00:15:56**_

 _ **Place: Rooftops of Crysalis – Main Street Square – Clock Tower**_

On the rooftop of the main street square clock tower flat surface, a lone robed figure is crouched down on the roof surface looking down the scope of a M107 .50 LRSR or Long Range Sniper Rifle. As the wind picks up for a bit, the figure's jacket blows up much to the sniper's annoyance showing some sexy semi-muscular feminine legs and a tight curvy bottom before being pulled down hurriedly.

Upon closer inspection, one would be able to tell this fine portrayal of a sniper woman is bearing only one large beautiful dark blue eye which monopolizes her pristine face with a signature bob cut hairstyle which blows about despite her best attempts to keep the wind at bay. Despite being a cyclops mamano woman, this sniper woman is nothing like the stereotypical being quite beautiful in appearance and even a little timid which only further adds to her overall appeal.

This sniper girl prodigy, capable of hitting a 1 inch size target from 2 km in the wind is none other than Manako, wonder sniper of MON.

Looking down the long scope, Manako has been tracking an elusive robed human target with her rifle and for the moment the figure seems to be stationary looking down at what appears to be some electronic device.

Manako with her target dead locked starts to slowly pull on her trigger finger as a small smirk plays on her supple lips. And in one eloquent motion her finger completes its motion pulling the trigger sending its .50 caliber payload of death hurtling towards its target at blinding speed. Manako remains locked on to ensure the target is serviced and somehow despite solid lock on it turns up as a miss.

As the bullet starts to impact the target the unthinkable occurs. Instead of bullet hitting the flesh and bone of a skull as expected, the robed figure fades as if made of a shadowy dust into nothing causing the bullet to pass on unhindered impacting the wall in front of it.

"Agent M, what is your status? Have you serviced the target?"

"Of all the #&$ !? How in the %#& did that & %# evade that!?"

"I'm sorry, come again. Please repeat."

Manako looks down briefly wondering if what she saw was real. She hit her target dead on but it disappeared as though they were only a shadow. "Negative. Target somehow managed to evade lock on and escape. Target lost. Abort operation and return to high level observation. Looks like we lost em again. Agent M out."

And just like that Manako is gone from the rooftop as though she was never even there. Also too are the MON agents on the ground she was speaking too.

MON has also been trying to locate the missing mamano girls but much like their fruitless pursuit of the suspect, they have turned up no leads. It's as if their chasing a ghost because all they seem to be catching sight of is an after image as the man so far has been long gone. Ms. Smith growing tired and frustrated with this high stakes hide and seek game decides to take her mind off of it and check up on her favorite human/mamano couple, Doug and Luccia by heading over to pay them an impromptu visit.

Ms. Smith will be in for a surprise when she decides to come visit this time.

 _POV Shift to First Person - Doug_

It has been a little over a week since Luccia had started living together with me. To say it has been the best time of my life would be an understatement. Before meeting Luccia, I had been just existing from day to day with something remotely interesting every so often. However, now with Luccia in my life, each day waking up is another day I can spend with her. Our relationship had blossomed at a rapid pace in such a seemingly short time well by human standards. However by a mamano woman's standards the time frame of our relationship is somewhat delayed which indicates the amazing amount of restraint that is being exercised on Luccia's part. It was only yesterday that I had decided to move our relationship beyond love interest to girlfriend seeing as Luccia was clearly giving all the signs of her interest.

 _Flashback Alert_

 _So it was we found ourselves that day at the Crysalis Cherry Blossom Park. I had heard of this place before but up until recently since Luccia's arrival I had no interest to visit. It seemed the perfect place as Luccia had expressed curiosity about some of the sites of the city. As the name implies, its main attraction are these beautiful cherry blossom trees planted all throughout which shower the air with flower blossoms and a sweet delicate cherry blossom fragrance._

 _Luccia's sapphire blue eyes sparkle with wonder as she takes in the wonderful sight around them as her shimmering long golden blonde hair flows to the breeze. The beautiful sight combined with my sudden rapid heartrate and lightheaded feeling was more than enough to convince me that the time was now._

 _As I screw up my courage for my next nerve wracking course of action, I can't help but mull over the fact that I have no prior experience that would help. I wasn't a total noob to romance as I had heard the many stories of "conquest" from some of the guys when I used to serve. However, I had never had such encounters as my training regime before the service never allowed time for such pursuits. Nevertheless, this isn't my first time entering a high level operation with limited intel so I trudge on._

 _As my gaze continues to rest on this marvel of a woman, I can only confirm how Luccia has rapidly been warming my heart with her incessant and growing signs of affection, adoration and compassion. Much like the days before, it seems as though she is looking even more beautiful each day as though that's even possible. The gentle breeze blowing through the park carries the cherry blossoms and their light sweet fragrance all over the place further enhancing our visit and some have gathered in her hair only making her even more gorgeous to my eyes._

"Luccia, I need to ask you something important." I can't help but scratch my head which is a nervous tick I do at times but can't be helped as my nerves are wound up tight.

 _Luccia stops playing with a cute white kitten she had knelt down to play with that she had found wondering in the park and looks up at me with an expression I can't place with a small smile._

"Yes, darling what is on your mind? You seem nervous about something." Luccia purses her lips as she looks at me curiously.

 _Seeing yet another one of her sweet faces almost takes my breath away but I resist the urge and press forward._

"Luccia, we have been together for about a week and by human standards hasn't been that long but I know had this been your country it's likely we would be married already. That said, I was wondering . . . if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I understand if it's sudden and all. You don't have to. . "

 _I had mentally prepared for the possibility by emphasizing she had plenty of time to think about it or perhaps some other outcome. However, I never got the chance to even consider an alternative before Luccia immediately envelops my lips with her own in a matter of seconds. How she managed to move that fast from where she had been moments earlier is beyond me but that thought is quickly lost to the winds upon feeling her supple, impossibly soft lips pressed firmly to mine as her hands grab the sides of my face gently holding me in place. Luccia was clearly expressing her approval of this decision with actions rather than words not as if I could ever find a reason to complain._

 _And that is how our first public kiss and make out session came to pass unabashed right there in the park. My hands are soon lost in her long golden hair as I hold her close completely intoxicated by her scent of roses while rubbing her back. Luccia is thoroughly enjoying herself as her hands once wrapped about my neck at the start are now feeling up my arse. She seems to really like that part of my anatomy as during our recent make out sessions her hands often find their way there. I wish I could return the favor sometime but can't for obvious anatomical reasons._

 _Another time perhaps. It's not an uncommon sight, as there are plenty of other couples in the park spending time likewise. And so that is how we broke and shattered the boyfriend/girlfriend record and we would go on to have many more amorous make out sessions over the course of the day as Luccia made certain to drive home her approval and appreciation._

Early the next morning, Luccia had apparently woken up before me and decided the best way to wake me up would be to make out with me. Best damn way to wake up a man in the morning, hands down. A guy will be ready to take on the Kaiser after a morning wakeup call like that. However, hearing a knock on the door, I groan while still currently French kissing my girlfriend as were both battling happily for dominance with our tongues and reluctant to stop.

"Eh, someone is at the door. I better go see who it is." I decide to be the one with reasoning though I sure as hell don't want to.

Luccia pouts and looks over at me. "Oh darling, just leave it be. I am not through with you yet."

"Sorry, babe. I really should see who it is. Could be an ICE agent checking up on you or something." I hurriedly grab a robe and playfully throw Luccia hers as she has recently starting walking around the house in just her favorite bra and panties teasing me at every opportunity. Ever since that first night, she has been becoming bolder with each day. She obviously knows something I don't but I am open minded and love that she is becoming more comfortable around me.

Once were properly robbed, Luccia heads to the kitchen to start on breakfast as I head to the door. Imagine my surprise when I see a weary eyed Ms. Smith and this morning she has an attractive shy looking cyclops girl with her wearing an all-black leather one piece suit which shows her lithe and attractive figure.

"Hello, darling. Can we come in? I just happened to be in the area and wanted to see how you two have been doing."

I look over at Ms. Smith and smile at her warmly. Thanks to her I had the opportunity to not only meet Luccia but now I get to live with her. As far as I am concerned, Ms. Smith may as well be a beloved sister.

"My door is always open to you. Come by anytime."

"Careful darling, I am probably going to take you up on that." Ms. Smith chuckles then remembers her friend with her. "Oh by the way, this is one of my own MON agents, Manako."

Manako looks at me as if she is seeing a ghost and points a shaking finger at me. "You can't be who I think you are?"

As Ms. Smith heads in likely to get her caffeine fix I focus my attention on the attractive cyclops agent looking at me with an incredulous beautiful blue eye as though I will fade away like a ghost. "I don't believe that I follow, miss?"

"Are you The Sergeant Major Doug Nichols of the triple six – the Light Spectre?" Manako gazes at me intently with her one eye and I am pretty sure she is holding her breath in anticipation.

I scratch my head then realization sets in when I recall she works for MON. It's likely they taught about us in the academy but I have no idea what story they have surrounding us. "Uhm, yea that's me though I am long since retired. I haven't heard that title in a bit except from my friend and brother, Geno."

"C'mon let's take it inside Miss Manako." I wave the star struck young lady inside with me and close the door heading into the living room taking a seat.

"My girlfriend is working on breakfast if you guys are hungry. Manako, there is coffee probably available in the kitchen if you want some. I would offer Ms. Smith some but judging from her vacant, happy expression its likely she already has her cup."

Ms. Smith chooses to ignore my innocent jab preferring to continue to savor her cup of coffee. Something tells me she doesn't get much good coffee in her life. I may need to take her with us next time we head to Geno's. His trademark Italian coffees will probably send her to Nirvana. Hmm, actually considering Geno is still single I wonder . . . . . maybe set my brother up with her. She really does love coffee and his are on par with some of the finest in the world.

However, before I can continue further down that thought Ms. Smith's eyes suddenly light up when something dawns on her.

"Girlfriend?!" Ms. Smith takes on a conspirators smile as she gets up quickly with her coffee cup and rapidly heads into the kitchen probably to "interrogate" Luccia about it. If my girlfriend's cute stuttering and melodious laughter is any indication I would assume "the interrogation" has already begun.

Manako simply remains silent like some adorably shy school girl trying not to stare at me but failing to do so with a blush.

"So, how is that you know about me, Miss Manako? I was under the impression the actions of the triple six were not public knowledge." I have a general idea but it doesn't hurt to get the facts and I figure some small talk wouldn't hurt.

"What?! The ICE 666 are among the legendary squads all of MON recognize aside from the MON N9 of course. According to what we have learned in the academy, your squad helped pioneer much of how MON operates today. Your actions and your stand for what is right caused a complete transformation of the MON division. After your squad, the black ops did cease to exist but our operations simply became more transparent. Were now more like another division of the military just with a specialty for mamano conflicts and interspecies problem solving."

I nod at that wondering whatever happened after we left. It's likely a lot of heads from up high were sent rolling after the corruption of the top brass was weeded out. I could care less what became of the lot of them. I hope their end was extra painful considering some of the psychotic missions we had to take on because of their insane twisted antics.

"Well, that makes sense. Sort of a marriage of both the ICE 666 SRT and the MON N9, you handle all matters monster related whether it involves human complications are not. Wouldn't do to just dissolve the division entirely because of a few bad apples but rather reform it."

 _I am only glad they released us of our civic duty. I managed to get away if only with some bad memories and Geno seems to be ok for the most part. Some of us ended up worse for wear such as poor Jim who took himself out of the game after a few months as a vet. God rest his soul. And who the hell knows what happened to the captain._

"Yes, many of us went through the academy coming to idolize the legendary triple six. You were the pioneer first and only MON black ops."

I wave my hands as I am clearly hearing hero worship in her voice and maybe even something on the level of adoration. I already have one mamano woman with hearts in her eyes chasing me down not that I mind her pursuit in the slightest. However, I really would prefer not to have another pursuer not to mention I can only imagine how Luccia expresses jealousy. Something tells me it's a sight best avoided.

"Perhaps but we're the past. Your squad is the MON of today and the future and I can think of no better hands to take up the slack. Never forget that." Manako nods smiling warmly at this as I return her smile admiring her resolve.

Looks like the future is in good hands even if they are those of mamano women. I had heard of the new MON squad Ms. Smith was leading which consisted of mamano young ladies with a unique set of skills and powers. If they were anything like Manako, then everything would be fine under their watch. Little did I know they were currently facing one of the toughest cases of their careers even if they didn't show it.

At any rate, before long breakfast is served as Luccia and Ms. Smith emerge with some delicious cinnamon rolls she had placed in the over moments earlier.

After setting down the platter on the table, all of us gather around to eat and make small talk. I can tell Ms. Smith enjoys her time here as her spirits have lifted significantly since she first arrived. I am glad our hospitality has lifted her spirits.

Soon after the meal, Luccia emerges and goes off to get dressed as she has an earlier appointment with ICEP for a medical examination at the ICEP Medical Pavilion as she never had her official one for her medical file due to the incident surrounding her initial arrival. As Luccia heads out the door, I meet her there and we part with a simple kiss which threatens to turn into a make out session but she breaks it off winking at me before heading out.

As I start to close the door, I see Ms. Smith and Manako appear to be departing as well so I hold open the door. Miss Manako holds out her hand so I shake it. "Thanks for having us. It really was my pleasure to actually meet you. You're not quite what I expected in fact you're more than I expected." As I release her hand, I rub the back of my head. "The pleasure is mine meeting one of the new faces of MON. Keep up the good work."

Manako salutes me then walks out and Ms. Smith starts to follow her then looks over at me. "Darling, it is against regulations for me to tell you this but I feel I owe it to you."

"Hmm, my lips are sealed and my ears are open." As a veteran black ops agent, I can sense classified information at face value.

"Good. MON is currently expending all available resources in pursuit of an elusive criminal who has been abducting mamano particularly those assigned to live with host families. Despite, a week long pursuit were always a step behind the culprit and manage to arrive just moments after him. We don't even know where the mamano women are being taken despite everything we have done to try and rescue them."

I stare at Ms. Smith astonished.

 _The MON are state of the art compared to other military branches. How is it that a lowly kidnapper of mamano is eluding them? What kind of suspect would even be capable of eluding the MON? The thought alone leaves a bad taste in my mouth as I ponder it over. There seems to be either evidence of foul play or someone who somehow has intimate knowledge of MON._

"And you have no leads at all?" Ms. Smith looks down briefly and I can see the look of anguish on her face.

 _I can only imagine for now they are trying to keep a lid on it hoping to resolve the case before word hits the media circuits. MON would be cast in a negative light. ICEP would be thrown into jeopardy and it could instigate a full scale revolt with the mamano factions working in cooperation with ICEP._

"Sadly no. We have no idea who is behind this nor do we have anything on where the mamano women are disappearing to. But were doing everything we can and will not rest until we find them and the suspect responsible."

 _Kidnapping mamano women. I can only imagine what horrible fates could come to them especially if this is related in any way to ANTICE who consider all mamano who live alongside with humans as evil and desire their complete eradication. They seem to be the likely culprit._

"You just say when Ms. Smith and I will suit up once again for MON. I know I am retired but if it means pulling scum like that off the street I will at least consider reserve status."

Something tells me, Ms. Smith wasn't expecting this as she shows more emotion then I expect enveloping me in a warm hug before regaining her senses stepping back even as Manako's jaw hangs open at the site. "Darling, you keep this up and you may have yourself another suitor. I may just call you up on that reserve offer if the need comes. Please pray that it doesn't however because it means that MON will be nearly at our wits end."

Ms. Smith smiles heartily and waves while playfully arguing with Manako who is probably probing her about that emotional hug she gave me earlier. I can only shrug and head back inside to put away any leftovers and then I will do some housekeeping. Seems the contractors did a fine job but I begin to note some wood chips and other construction grade dust and such. Most of it had been cleaned up before they left but feeling I can clean the house further I start to work. Being so involved in the work, by the time it is done it is well past noon and starting to approach the afternoon.

Surely, Luccia should be on her way back from the ICEP Medical Pavilion. I start to pick up my cell phone to call her thinking about what Ms. Smith had mentioned but then I decide against it. Luccia knew better then to follow anyone odd after her initial encounter upon coming to Crysalia and she is sure to avoid streets or ill-advised areas. And if she was ever in any real danger, I told her to hit the panic button on the back of her phone which would call me immediately and send out her current GPS location. It was something I had ordered for her the next day after she was signed over to live with me as her homestay. I try to go on to another task at the house but I can't get any piece of mind and quickly lose focus.

That feeling I get when something is genuinely wrong pricks my nerves once again and this time I do not ignore it.

Something is wrong.

The ICEP Medical pavilion is only 15 minutes or so away. No routine medical check-up would take this long to complete even for a monster girl. She is my beautiful and curious girlfriend so I figure it is possible she may have decided to go window shopping as well as there are new mamano shops along the route.

But then again Luccia is normally really good about texting or something if she is planning to stay out much longer. Even if she was still being looked at, Luccia would have definitely called or texted me by now.

I immediately holster up with my trusty blasters and head for the door but stop just short of it. I turn back and grab my two trusty swords, a solid black non-descript katana and a matching wakizashi. I practiced with them under a few masters but I haven't had to fall on their use in a while. Something in the back of mine makes me grab them. With that, I hit the streets for the likely route Luccia would have taken to the ICEP Medical Pavilion.

As I walk the busy main street, looking about with the skill of a black ops operative, I can't help but ward off a developing sinking feeling in my stomach.

Worry briefly enters my mind.

 _Maybe I should have accompanied her today especially after hearing what Ms. Smith said but Luccia was already on her way. Besides why would I suspect she would be in danger? The route keeps her on the main road and she would have no reason to veer elsewhere and it's short so no way she could get lost. Even though she is a mamano currently living with a homestay under the protection of ICEP._

 _Damn._

 _I sure hope I am worrying about nothing._

As I continue to walk the main street, falling into my black ops mindset rather than panic I can't help but start critically analyzing everything around me for any shard of a clue as my eyes sweep the area like a robot sentry seeking its next target.

If I had allowed panic to cloud my vision, I would have never seen the clue I was looking for as my eyes lock onto what I am searching for like a bird of prey from afar. Their just to the right of the road, I see a few strands of long shimmering golden blonde hair caught on the edge of a dingy wall leading into a dimly lit alleyway leading away from the main street. The hair looks bone chillingly familiar to the same hue that Luccia has.

 _No way would she risk going down a dark alley after what happened before._

Following the slim clue, looking at the ground closer in the alley way makes my blood run cold as I see hoof prints since foot traffic has been minimal through here. These are clearly Luccia's hoof prints but why!?

Wait. . . from the looks of them it seems she was partially dragging her feet as though she didn't want to go.

 _God damn it!_

I doggedly follow the prints as they lead me through the alleyway stopping oddly at a sewer drain manhole cover. I prepare to take steps to immediately consider opening the manhole cover when I see it. Laying lifeless just slightly concealed by the dark of the alley, is a bit of what can only be a roper's tentacle.

 _Well, shit. Of all the god damn things for her to run into._

My heart stops and for a moment fear crosses my face. Entering this sewer manhole cover at this exact moment would likely lead to certain death if the owner of that dead tentacle happened to be lying in wait there especially if her abduction had only recently occurred. I want to rescue Luccia but a dead man isn't going to be any good to her and even my blasters aren't a match against a god damn Roper.

What is a roper you ask?

Well, there are several mamano clans who did not join with ICEP in unity. The idea of mutual cooperation with humanity was something detestable to them.

That being said, Ropers were one of the many more basic primal clans shall we say who refused the idea of peace with mankind. They could best be described as pests even by a friendly mamanos standards. They shouldn't be underestimated however as they are quite carnivorous and though they have never been known to eat a fellow monster, they are known to be mortal enemies always locked in combat. Ropers are simple willed creatures driven entirely by their instincts to feast on humans and they are willing to do anything to accomplish that. As far as appearances, I consider them as nothing more than savage unflattering forms of slimes.

But don't you dare get the slime mamano clan confused with Ropers however as they are far different. Slime mamano particularly the females are exotically beautiful, quite intelligent and among the many peaceful monster girl clans part of the ICEP. Ropers on the other hands are not. Hell, it wouldn't be a stretch to believe they may even be in league with the god damn ANTICE.

I immediately do a weapons check of my dual blasters to ensure their in order with safeties off and do an ammo check. Plenty of standard clips for normal blaster fire, several rounds of shock charges, armor piercing concussive blast type rounds and even some special rounds which I had ordered a few months back. I can't remember right now what those do but against ropers I would probably be using those as well. On the plus side, I did bring my pair of swords – a katana and a wakizashi.

With Ropers, blaster weapons though ranged proved to be ineffective in the past and were really good at just pissing them off. So having my two swords, I might actually have a practical use for them. The smart thing to do would be to fall back and re-arm properly and wait for help but all I need to do is think of how terrified Luccia must be at this very moment and my path becomes clear.

 _Well time to nut up or shut up._

With that, I opens the sewer access and head down into the darkness relying on my natural night vision, senses and tracker training. It's my best weapon down here in the dark.

* * *

 _ **And so Doug finds himself following the trail of kidnappers who have taken his mamano girlfriend, Luccia. However, his unbridled haste is reduced to cautious tracking when he positively identifies members of the man-eating roper clan are involved. Will Doug be able to save his love interest in time and what other challenges await him in the ill trodden clandestine sewers of Crysalis? Find Out Next Time in One Cannot Defy Fate!**_

* * *

 **Well, I have finally gotten motivated to finish cleaning up the POV conflicts of this chapter and adding a few additional details. Hopefully, these changes will help make the reading a little easier. I also made some adjustments to the story itself to make more sense. As always feel free to stop in and say hi. Give a review or even just fave or follow. Mommy will be seeing you next time. Thanks for reading. Love and kisses, Mistress Kasumi.**


	6. CH 6 - Facing the Past - PT 1

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks.**

 **Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide.**

* * *

 _Last time with One Cannot Defy Fate . . . ._

 _Manako and M.O.N. have been actively hunting a mysterious ICDF liminal kidnapper who has been managing to somehow stay 1 step ahead of them. Even during what should have been a routine sniper operation with the suspect under the scope, Manako fires with a dead lock on and yet hits air._

 _Later, Ms. Smith and MON Agent Manako stop by Doug and Luccia's dwelling to visit and take their minds off of what is happening. Luccia leaves for a scheduled visit to an ICEP medical facility for her missed medical examination. Agent Manako and Ms. Smith start to depart as well shortly after but not before giving an ominous warning. The worst case scenario happens when Luccia fails to report in or return home causing Doug to discover she has been taken. His search leads into the underground vast sewer systems of Crysalis._

 _Now hot on her trail and compelling evidence that the dangerous monster clan, Ropers were involved the rescue mission ups in difficulty. Will Doug find her in time saving the day and what else awaits him in his search?_

 _Find out now._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Facing the Past**

After looking around the alley to ensure no one is keeping tabs on it, I immediately access a large maintenance hatch normally reserved for city maintenance vehicles and maintenance drones. I easily locate a control switchboard for the hatch nearby built into the street under a heavy metal cover. I had initially considered going down the sewer manhole but considering the limited space and the possibility of an ambush I decide against it in favor of this maintenance hatch. If something or someone is waiting for me down there, at least this way I have some room to deal with it.

Upon activating the correct sequence of switches, two large doors hidden in the alleyway path recede down several feet and then slide open revealing a depression in the street large enough to allow a maintenance vehicle or drone to park on. This depression is one of many heavy grade lifts scattered throughout the city that descend into the bowels of the city itself providing direct access to the water and sewer systems of Crysalis.

Hearing a cycling low tone coming from the control board, I simply walk over and stand on the lift after closing the protective metal hatch over this lift's control board.

The control is designed based with a timer that triggers after a set period of adequate time allowing a maintenance vehicle or drone needing to board or depart from the lift.

While I wait on the timer to start the lifts descent, I immediately send my current GPS coordinates and an SOS message to Ms. Smith with a brief synopsis on the current situation. I can't be sure if communications will be compromised once I arrive at the sewer level so best to have a backup plan just in case.

Just as expected, within a time frame of 10 minutes, the constant tone stops then beeps five times in rapid succession then the lift starts its slow smooth descent to the city's sewer level. When the lift has descended about 14 feet, the large maintenance doors at street level return to their closed and locked position.

I am not suddenly surrounded by darkness however as there are recessed lights every couple of feet within the maintenance chasm and fans to allow more than adequate air circulation even if it is slightly stale. The lift is audible but surprisingly quiet considering the loads it was designed for which is welcome as it will make infiltration into the sewer easier without detection. The lift dimensions are seamless with the walls of the shaft so there are no safety rails as this lift was designed for vehicles and drones though workers occasionally use these access points. This is because the Crysalis sewer system does not make use of manhole access points like older human cities though they still exist at points in older portions of the city when they had initially been considered. Humans must either use these vehicle maintenance hatches or the occasional freight elevators though those are not as plentiful and can only be found in limited areas throughout the city.

So for a while there is nothing but four walls aside from the occasional recessed light or fan and not much else to look at while taking the lift into the depths.

Not wasting any moments of calm, I immediately take this moment do a weapons check and mental situation assessment while the moment lasts.

 _Ok, so I have plenty of standard clips for normal blaster fire, several rounds of shock charges, armor piercing concussive blast type rounds and even some special rounds which I had ordered a few months back._

 _I can't remember right now what those special ones actually do let alone against ropers but if the need arises guess I will just find out._

 _I am really glad I brought these swords with me. Ropers love to deploy their tentacles to snare and entrap their victims so these should help to cut down any of that._

 _I immediately sigh and shake my head at this FUBAR situation I find myself in._

" _This is so stupid. Standard MON black ops guidelines state in the face of a mission with possibly overwhelming enemies or ropers, were supposed to fall back and call for back up. However, there have also been plenty of missions where back up or reinforcements were not available. Usually behind enemy lines like in this case. It's unlikely any real law is being kept down here so far below the streets."_

I resist the human tendency to flip on my blasters flashlight function as I would rather use my natural night vision. It's a tough call but using a light down here would only destroy any night vision I could have and alert any would be enemies in hiding. It's preferred that if an enemy is lying in wait for me, I get to see them first not the other way around.

Turns out I am worrying about nothing as I take a good look around at this state of the art sewer system.

Immediately upon arriving at the base level for the sewer system, the wall in front of me ascends revealing a wide opening into the sewer until the lift comes to rest level with the sewer floor.

My senses are overcome by more of the stale air though at least here it is flowing at a good pace of 3 to 5 miles per hour. It seems to be circulated by more fans placed strategically pulling air direct from the surface but it is still stale. I have no reason to complain as it is not accompanied by the expected foul odors common for a city sewer system. The Crysalis sewer system itself is a marvel of engineering.

The freight lift that I rode down is recessed into the wall of the sewer. The sewer system itself is made up of a seemingly endless wide corridor stretching on forever in both direction right and left made out of slate gray smooth concrete cinder blocks. I covertly peek around the walls of the lift into the wide sewer corridor which is dim but adequately lit but unsurprisingly find nothing. The width of the corridor itself is as wide as the maintenance freight lift I took to get down here making it easy for larger maintenance vehicles or drones to navigate these corridors should the need arise. With a ceiling clearance of 14 feet and a width so that a full size sedan can easily travel through, the sewer system of Crysalis is far more reasonable then those in much older human cities.

The walls of the sewer are clean but not all that surprising since city controlled automation through small robotics is responsible for maintenance of Crysalis city's internal core systems which includes the water delivery, treatment and sewer systems.

I am sure you are wondering why that nauseating smell common in other sewers cannot be found here. The reason for that is because the sewer and drain water is sealed and carried through an industrial grade prototype tempered glass covered recessed deep water channel that runs along the middle of the wide sewer corridors. Similar smaller see through recessed channels also line the left and right walls but unlike the mucky water flowing in the center corridor, this water is crystal clear and flowing in the opposite direction identifying them as the city's primary water feed lines. Every so often visible lines can be seen feeding off these main lines like veins which ascend likely to indoor plumbing, fire control systems and etc. at city level. Being able to visibly see the water flow also helps to make maintenance even simpler for automation. Because the water feed and sewer feed is completely sealed, the corridor stays completely dry and not damp at all.

This evaluation I am able to do under a minute but this is basic as was part of our special training since I have served for both MON and ICE. Now that I am somewhat familiar with the surroundings, I immediately scan the immediate area trying to find something that can tell me where my girlfriend has been taken.

At this point I can go left or right and I would prefer to not just leave it to chance. The sewers of Crysalis though pristine can be like a labyrinth and easy to get lost in if you're not careful. Without any idea where she has been taken I could easily be looking for Luccia for a long time down here.

Fortunately, I am able to spot something sparking just to the left just as the corridor starts to curve to the right. As I walk over to the sparking small object on the ground, I take care to walk quietly just in case. Picking up the object, I discover it is one of the earrings I gave Luccia the day before I asked her to be my girlfriend. She was leaving me clues to help find her and I was really glad she did. I would have found her eventually but this will make the process much faster.

I pick up the pace following the corridor as I am on the right track continuing to scan for clues that is until my keen hearing picks up a weapon discharge in the distance instantly taking cover. My inhuman instincts serve me well as I am able to dodge a bullet meant for my head.

 _Well, no sign of ropers but there is definitely someone down here._

I immediately pull my blasters and slide a visor over my eyes which allow me to see further out as I scan for the target As I observe the enemy, I note there are three men who are wearing an identical oddly dark crimson red suit with black shades and a banner on their right arms bearing the ANTICE insignia.

I was wondering if I was going to be running into these guys at some point. Well this definitely answers the question. The targets in question are clearly down here to prevent anyone from proceeding further which means I am on the right track. Under normal circumstances, I would be seeking a non-lethal response however with my girlfriend and the captured mamano girls' lives hanging in the balance speed and efficiency would be better.

As I observe the ANTICE agents clearly looking for me, I note their demeanor is slightly relaxed perhaps because they are under the impression I am out of range.

Unfortunately they are quite wrong, the distance my shot needs to cover isn't even worthy of a sniper skill set but it's no easy feat. Besides it appears my so called enemy has made a critical error in their hiding spot.

I immediately open fire popping the first guy right in the foot. I am clearly dealing with an amateur because he drops his weapon grabbing his foot moaning in pain. Not seeing any point in taking lethal action, I traverse the distance while switching to my shock pellet ordinance sending a single shot his way.

A blinding instant flash later, and my quarry is now a twitching mess on the ground unable to do anything. With that annoyance out of the way, I proceed further down the corridor. The other two targets seem to be at least somewhat more organized. Deciding not to waste any more time, I switch back to lethal ordinance with a simple clip change to my blasters then open fire on the first one in my sights with pin point accuracy downing him with a head shot and the other a fatal chest wound. Confident in my shots, I do not bother to stop and check my work leaving them to their final moments on their own.

Preferring stealth over shock, I continue to proceed quietly keeping my footfalls to an absolute minimal. I continue down the corridor at a fast march scanning the area continually for hostiles or more clues.

My fear increases momentarily when I suddenly come across a 6 way fork in the path. Five different tunnels sit before me leading to other areas throughout the city. Choosing the wrong tunnel at any point during this trek will likely mean mission failure.

"Well, f#%! Now what?!"

I decide to examine each fork to see if there is anything that can help me decide. The first two entrances have nothing of note so I move on to the third entrance there at its center is another sparking object. Upon closer inspection, I discover it is my girlfriend's other earring.

Quickly blessing Luccia for her quick thinking, I quickly head into tunnel 3 traversing it quietly yet with much haste. Just as I am about to exit the tunnel, I hear a faint sound just around a corner along my route.

Quietly I check my blasters ordinance switching to the special ordinance just in case before calmly heading around the corner and just to the side leaning against the wall nodding off is a beautiful young petite woman with black long hair part of it covering her face. The rest of her body is temporarily concealed by the light.

However, I am not so easily fooled by what my eyes are showing me.

It's a clever ploy of this particular type of mamano. Men will often be drawn in by the beautiful pleasant and deceivingly normal human appearance of the top but fail to take heed of the lower monster half until it's too late. The bottom half tells the true story as it is a combination of gelatinous mass and many tentacles. Once a man gets to close, the ropers powerful and alarmingly strong tentacles flail out seemingly with a mind of their and seize their unwilling prey dragging them to a horrible fate as they are eaten and digested alive. Women who are unwittingly ensnared in such a trap are infected by a roper mutagen genetic virus which overtime will convert them into a roper mamano themselves. Man or woman, the roper mamano has a cruel and dark fate awaiting the poor and unfortunate soul who allows oneself to be haplessly ensnared by them.

This is how the roper hunts its prey much like a cunning Venus fly trap with a sweet smelling lure.

Unlike many peaceful mamano clans, ropers never had any intention of abandoning their ancient traditions of hunting and eating mankind and today is no different. The ICEP peace treaty and its provisions held no appeal to this fierce and primal clan.

Not to mention, a roper is driven by its base carnal instincts allowing there sentient reasoning abilities to take a back seat at times. Indeed, a group that could never be reasoned nor negotiated with. All attempts at peaceful contact have always de-escalated into conflict and war. Thus have they been banned from all of the human realm. Shoot to capture or shoot to kill is the standing ICEP order as they are viewed as extremely dangerous both to man or woman.

I crouch down immediately to observe the target and current obstruction to my mission while stopping to mentally regain control of a nervous jitter that has temporarily seized my right hand. A number of simple operations in my past went bad whenever ropers were involved as their behavior can be completely unpredictable. I don't have anything against them personally and wish the ICEP had managed to sway the clan's minds but then again I am no politician.

Besides, as of today, the ropers responsible for this outrage had officially crossed the line when they laid their slimy tentacles on Luccia.

" _Well of all the luck. I was hoping to not have to encounter any ropers while down here. Wishful thinking I guess."_

Though I have lock on with my blasters my internal debate to use them is overridden by my reasoning.

" _This will not end well if I attempt to disable using blasters."_

With that, I holster my blasters and pull out my twin Japanese swords, a coal black metal katana and a wakizashi of the same color and prepare for the worst case scenario.

Deciding that going back isn't an option I press forward as quickly as I can heading straight toward the target with intent to disable but kill if necessary.

Just as I am within feet of the target, imagine my surprise when the roper mamano girl looks up at me with eyes surprisingly full of remorse and defeat. The tentacles which I expected to lurch out at any moment to begin their assault are unresponsive and remain motionless.

"I expected this would happen. Master insisted I wait here and kill anyone attempting to pass but he never mentioned we were supposed to involve other mamano clans. If you must kill me, please do it quickly. I want nothing to do with his maniacal schemes and madness. "

This unexpected meaningful outburst stalls my advance as the behavior of this mamano is nothing like the intelligence files gathered on ICEP past roper encounters. I don't advance toward the mamano woman any further but I don't let down my guard either.

"Your behavior is not what I was expecting, stranger."

I decide to take a neutral stance toward her and feel out the situation a little more.

"I don't like harming women even if they are mamano women specifically ropers but I have been trained should it become necessary. You do not seem to wish to fight which is not what I was expecting. How is that?"

The roper mamano girl looks over at me and smiles faintly. "I used to be human only several days ago. I was once just an accountant on my way to work when I got caught up in the mess that now has your girlfriend kidnapped. Apparently, the ropers that work directly with Master didn't want anyone seeing them take your girlfriend hostage and I was captured and infected in the process. I have been rapidly mutating into a roper but I have somehow been able to retain my mind. I can't explain it and neither can my master. Regardless, I cannot return to human society like this so here I am."

Falling upon my training and seeing her situation it doesn't take much to recognize this young lady's sincerity. This causes me to sheath my weapons but still retain a safe distance due to the mutagen virus she is carrying.

Attempting to contact ICEP on this mission could jeopardize the operation but I also don't want to risk this woman being caught in an unnecessary battle with ICEP agents who could see her presence alone as hostile and engage on site. Perhaps ICEP could even help her somehow. Few opportunities had ever come along for any prolonged study of a roper's physiology or the virus. It's possible they could at least suppress the roper mutation virus or even better eventually find a cure.

"This is agent shadow, calling to mama bear. Please respond."

For a moment there is silence until I hear Ms. Smith's sultry saccharine sweet voice on the radio. "Mama bear responding. You have been naughty agent shadow. Left the cave without support. Situation?"

I immediately sigh at her sass but continues. "Operation proceeding according to plan. Encountered friendly code 274 enroute. Look for marker. Repeat friendly code 274 at mark. Integrity verified. Confirm."

Ms. Smith has a hard time believing it was possible but it seems I have managed to encounter a friendly roper mamano but that's what the code was for. No one to date has ever used it however but then again this is the Light Spectre she was dealing with so she shouldn't be surprised. "Mama Bear acknowledges. Can you delay until intercept?"

I looks to the roper girl as to how long I have until my chances of saving my girlfriend will be a loss.

The young lady shakes her head negative which I accurately determine time isn't on my side.

"Shadow reports negative. Code 274 verified. Must proceed and leave friendly at marker. Intercept post haste. Do not allow hostile takeover of target or harm. Confirm?"

"Mama Bear confirms. ETA less than 5. Proceed. Will intercept enroute."

"Verified. Shadow out."

I turns off my radio then look over at the roper mamano woman. "More ICEP agents will be coming in less the five minutes. Please do not engage them in battle. They have strict orders to take you in for medical assistance and to see if they can discover a way to neutralize the roper virus that is slowly mutating you or at least suppress it. Your assistance could mean us having a viable antivirus for future encounters or even mass inoculations to protect other women from a similar fate."

The roper monster girl nods and waves me off. "I understand. Just get out of here and save them. Master wouldn't say what he is going to do to those mamano women they have been capturing but I don't think it's anything good. Go and. . . . Thank you."

Seeing she is no longer a threat and thankful her capture may very well save others from a similar fate, I bow to her formally then run off even faster than before now armed with knowledge that something is about to happen to the mamano girls soon if I do not arrive to save them.

I am grateful that I do not encounter any further hindrances and finally arrive at the end of the long shaft which opens out into an underground treatment plant. As I get closer to the opening and enter with caution, the sounds of a refinery in full operation dominate the area. After quickly looking about the area, I soon spot movement through one of the office building windows several floors up and rapidly make my way there.

" _. . . . boss room time."_

Not sure what to expect what is waiting for me in the office building up ahead, I pull my twin blasters confirming the special ordinance is still loaded and ready before proceeding further.

Time to put a face to the culprit responsible.

Kicking in the door sending it flying across the room with hinges so that it goes airborne then crashes to the ground sliding to a stop, I rush in going for a shock and grab approach entering the large room. It looks like at one time it used to be a large office. Now there are several cages lined along the right and left walls with mamano girls occupying them likely the missing ones ICEP has been looking for. However, not seeing my girlfriend in any of them, I forego releasing anyone until I can locate her and whoever is responsible for placing them here.

Finally, my eyes come to rest on the primary drive and motivation for my being here, Luccia laying on her side unconscious, likely sedated and slightly bruised from her futile attempts to resist. Standing next to her, looking back at me fiercely but taking no action is a beautiful but dangerous hobgoblin mamano girl with shimmering emerald green eyes and dark sapphire hair with her arms crossed.

Before I can focus on this new threat, my love or the other captured girls, my attention is redirected to a large metal military style desk at the center of the room with a large swivel chair facing the window as a familiar voice echoes from it.

" **I have been waiting for you . . . . . . Light Spectre."**

I immediately shift my eyes and weapons immediately on the chair at the sound of the familiar voice.

 _Impossible. There is no way that can be who I think it is. This is inconceivable._

"Identify yourself immediately, failure to respond will mean death."

As the office chair slowly turns around, I immediately note the older figure sitting calmly staring back at me with silver eyes which once held a fire of life but now appear dead. His hair is still cut to MON old regulation and he is even wearing his old MON dress uniform. As impossible as it seems, their sitting before me is my old MON squad captain. What I can't help but note immediately is that a disturbing red "X" is crossed over the MON patches on his uniform which universally means he is now ANTICE.

* * *

 _ **Doug has managed to track down his girlfriend, Luccia and even rescue a recently turned roper mamano girl along his travels. But now he stands face to face with his old MON captain who has become an ANTICE agent. He is accompanied by a fierce hobgoblin monster girl who looks equally menacing. With the fates of his girlfriend and the other monster girls hanging in the balance, an armed conflict seems imminent.**_

 _ **Will Doug be able to prevail against his past rival or will this be the end?**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter of OCDF – Chapter 7 – Facing the Past – Part 2.**_

* * *

 _You didn't really think I was just going to give it all away just like that did you? I am not easy you know. Puns and insinuations aside, we are coming up on the last few chapters that will mark the end of this story. After such a fun ride, I didn't want it to end and you guys are probably hoping for some kind of fierce battle. I am working on it now as we speak but I don't want to rush anything._

 _Please bear the two part break up. And thanks so much for supporting me with either your reviews, favorites or follows. Your making me blush something silly when I think about it._

 _Well, expect my next chapter release soon. I am not going to place a time stamp over my head and encounter writer's block. But I will set a minimum personal deadline. I will of course aim to beat that deadline but with life this year, I give no promises. Thanks for stopping by and supporting me._

 _Love and kisses, Kasumi._


	7. CH 7 - Facing the Past - PT 2

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _I am currently working on converting phrases which were addressed in a recent review specifically the use of monster girl. I didn't realize this was a major issue but it seems a critical review says otherwise so I will be addressing this concern as I take all reviews seriously. The story says complete but that was only due to a system issue on the website. Will be updating its status soon enough._

 _This story will be completed. I am probably going to take an extended hiatus once I am done to determine if I will continue writing on any further projects._

 _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 – Facing the Past – PT 2**_

 _Last Time – Reserve SGT MJR Doug Nichols discovers his unicorn liminal girlfriend has been captured by a roper mamano girl and follows the trail into the sewers. Along the way, he has a quick shootout with ANTICE agents who provide minimal resistance. He also encounters a recently infected roper mamano girl who moments ago was a human female accountant at the wrong place at the wrong time. Finding her to be a friendly in need, the mamano girl is left to MON agents who are on the way as he presses forward working against the clock._

 _Finally he arrives at the main Crysalis Water Treatment plant and after beating the trail is led to an office building that has been turned into a holding area where all the captured ICE mamano girls are being held in cages. Also in the room is a beautiful but dangerous hobgoblin mamano girl standing watch over his unconscious girlfriend, Luccia. Before he can turn his attention on her, his attention is diverted to a metal military style desk and a large high back office chair facing the main window in the office._

 _A familiar voice causes the wheels in his mind to turn causing him to lock his weapons on the chair itself slightly unnerved._

"I have been waiting for you, Light Spectre."

"Reveal yourself immediately. Failure will mean death."

As the chair slowly and almost dramatically turns around, my immediately focus on the familiar face staring stoically back at me. A constant breeze blew through the drafty office that now only houses the cages of the captured monster girls but this new development only made the room seem even colder to me.

As I stare back at my old mentor and captain from days past, the sinking and ice cold feeling in my blood intensifies. His light complexion face still wore the same calm and calculating demeanor as always with almost white platinum blond short hair and crimson dark red eyes. This sinking feeling is further accented by the fact, he is wearing the same ICE dress uniform we all last saw him in at our final debriefing before we never saw him again. To further drive home the situation and how fucked up it was, I can clearly see the large red X patches that are super imposed over his ICE uniform patches signifying he is now working for ANTICE.

"It can't be. Capn?" At this point I re-holster my firearms once I confirm who it is.

There isn't much point trying to use them. My ex-captain back in the day was almost just as fast as I was and if he kept up his training regimen that probably hadn't changed.

Taking shots at him would be a waste of time.

"It's been a long time, LS. I am rather surprised to see that you responded to this. I was sure I would be dealing with one of those new MON mamano agents."

"Well, I had heard about the troubles MON and ICE were having with the ANTICE but I was just going to let them handle it that is until they dragged my girlfriend into it."

"Well, shit. She was marked as an ICEP host mamano so that's why they kidnapped her like the others here. I had no idea she was your girlfriend." The man I had once known as captain ran a hand through his hair genuinely looking like he had no idea.

Despite that, I refused to let down my guard as the X's on his uniform clearly told me which side he was on the law these days.

"Regardless, what is your objective with joining with the ANTICE of all things? I don't understand why you would want to join up with them despite considering how MON was mismanaging us back then."

"Well, part of the reason was what MON had us go through only to write us all off with a check. However, the other reason for joining ANTICE is that looking at what they stand for up close I am convinced they are right." The captain smiles widely with a slightly deranged look on his face which seems foreign for a man I have seen calm and collected for all of the tours I remember him on.

"So you really do work with them now? So where do we go from here, sir?" Seeing this was my ex-captain I still felt the need to show him some measure of respect though much of it was lost on the fact he had turned into a traitor.

"Well, seeing as it looks like you didn't kill that roper girl on the way here, it is likely your aware time is not in your favor. As much as you want to probably neutralize me or my assistant Helga over there, you just don't have the time."

"What do you mean by lack of time?" As far as I can tell from my initial assessment, Luccia is just unconscious but other than that I didn't see anything else wrong with her.

My ex-captain sighs and looks down briefly. "This really wasn't my idea but you know in our profession orders are orders. All of these mamano girls have been infected with a new type of mamano virus and are at different stages of exposure. Your girlfriend there is the worse for wear as she was given a slightly stronger dose as she was the last to be captured. It appears the botched up the dose I think."

"What?!" My calm mask begins to crack at hearing what he is saying.

"Well, ANTICE figured someone from MON or ICE would be coming by to cause some trouble or derail our plan so they put this elaborate setup into motion. Our real objective was to tap into an old forgotten unsecure data line that connects us directly into the shared MON/ICE database. Before your arrival, we were able to digitally break in and secure terabytes of data and have already acquired what we needed."

The captain looks somewhat smug as he says this.

"So poisoning the mamano girls was simply the insurance in place to allow you guys to get away. But what about the virus?! How do we reverse the effects?!"

"It's not an exceptionally rare virus except maybe to anyone here in the human realm as it's more commonly encountered in monster world fauna. Any competent ICE or MON mamano medical facility should be able to reverse the effects in time. But that means you won't have time to waste trying to deal with us."

As he continues speaking slowly, Crimson and the hobgoblin Helga have already started making towards the exit. I really want to shoot at them but with the mamano girls in the room in immediate danger I can't spare the time to deal with him. Not to mention, there is no chance it would really do any good anyhow.

"Sir, you do realize we will now be hunting for you. No intelligence agency will allow ex intelligence operatives to fall in enemy hands. Also be aware MON is already en route."

Just before the two make their exit, my ex-captain has a few final parting words. "From now on, call me Crimson. Whatever name I had before no longer has any meaning for me. And feel free to give chase. Rest assured, though ANTICE will not be so easily stopped."

With the immediate threat on the run, I decide it best to call it in as the captured and poisoned ICEP girls here are going to need immediate care. Though my primary concern is on Luccia.

"Mama Bear come in, this is Agent X."

With the timing of a frickin angel, Ms. Smith and her MON squad bust in through the main doors of the office at this exact moment.

"Report!"

"Hostiles escaping through rear door. One, positively identified as MON N9 ex-captain now going by the name Crimson working for ANTICE. Also one illegal mamano hobgoblin identified as Helga. I did not engage for fear of retaliation against captured ICEP girls within vicinity. Pursue at all costs as they also have critical classified data stolen from the MON/ICE Mainframe."

Manako and her fellow agents don't wait for confirmation from Ms. Smith and give immediate chase after the traitor and his ward hoping to capture them. I am hopeful they will be successful but my concern is on the fate of Luccia. Selfish I know but love can screw up your logic like that.

I immediately sink down and begin running a field check on Luccia's vitals.

Her skin is paler then her usual pearl clandestine complexion and her breathing is shallow and labored. I am also able to detect her heart rate is elevated and her body has a light sheen of sweat. As though she needs any other complications, I can sense her body temperature is elevated giving me signs of a fever.

"What's wrong with her?" Ms. Smith runs over to me and Luccia on the floor while also noting something similar is going on with the other captured girls.

"Dispatch immediate medical retrieval teams for these girls. They have all been infected with a monster world fauna virus. According to Crimson, Luccia is the worst for wear as she was infected with a more potent dose."

Ms. Smith is already busy at work on her tablet dispatching medical support. It suddenly occurs to me that this plant probably has a direct access point to the surface and with time working against us this maybe the only way to save Luccia.

At first I struggle with how I am going to move Luccia as she is a unicorn liminal until I note a large freight cart big enough to put her on nearby. This must have been how they transported her here once she lost consciousness.

"Ms. Smith, I need to depart immediately with Luccia for the Chrysalis ICEP Medical Pavilion as I do not believe she has enough time to wait for medical transport. Crimson was very specific in stating she did not have nowhere near as much time as the others."

"Go! We have things under control here. God speed!"

Powered by adrenaline and worry, I struggle but am able to move Luccia onto the cart then roll her out of the large office room looking for the freight elevator that maybe nearby. With this large water treatment plant here, it makes since one would be close.

Following the signs on the wall, I turn down one corridor after another until it almost seems to be a search of futility until at last I find what I am looking for. Down an open suspended corridor which appears to run over the water treatment plant itself, I see at the end of it the freight elevator door I am looking for. Being ever trained to be combat ready, I stop the cart with Luccia a few feet away before warily approaching the control for the elevator.

I immediately press the button and the freight elevator door gradually opens but to my horror I find a hostile roper mamano shrouded slightly in the dark of the elevator waiting for me.

My inhuman reflexes and adrenaline combined with battle hardened training save me from certain death as I automatically fall into my spectre speed state dodging the flailing tentacles of the roper meant to end me.

During my dodge attempt, I pull out my two blades and take up a defense position a few feet away from the elevator opening in front of the cart Luccia is being transported on.

The roper emerges from the shadow of the open freight elevator into the light so I can get a good look at her. The top half of the roper mamano is that of an attractive long haired brunette girl with a green shimmering eyes, a notable bust line and lovely face though she is wearing a serene yet slightly deranged expression. She is wearing a black button up shirt though several of her top buttons are undone to partially display her sizeable breasts. The bottom half of the mamano tells the real story as her body mutates into a gelatinous mass with tentacles poised to strike.

"Damn, I almost had you there!"

I do not respond to the hostile mamano in question as there is no time for games. I keep the imminent worry of Luccia out of my mind as this is a roper I am dealing with here. One mistake and it's over. There are no known cures for the roper virus. If I become infected, its game that is if she doesn't just eat me which isn't any better.

"What? You're not going to talk to me?"

I begin preparing for my signature Ghost Spectre move which I have only done twice in the field. Fighting a roper like you would a human will mean death. You're not going to be fast enough. And my firearms are not of a sufficient caliber to do the job. And with no way to detain a biohazard such as this mamano, there is no other option but to put her down for good. Once I am mentally prepared, I wait for her to make the first move. It would be her last.

With time not on my side, I don't have to wait long.

"Fine! If that is how you want it!"

She suddenly lurches forward in what I suppose was a feint however her tentacles which were always my focus dart toward me in what would be a blinding speed for the average person. Fortunately, I am ready for this as I unleash the full power of my abilities. With the mindset of attacking a fiend rather than a mamano, my Ghost Spectre moves comes into play as I move at the speed of light effortlessly dodging the fast moving tentacles while slicing them up while pressing ever forward.

At last, I reach the roper liminal herself delivering a final attack of 30 slashes at close range in a blinding flurry varying from top to bottom and side to side at a speed even faster than previous before lurching back returning to my previous position all within the span of 2 seconds. To the naked eye, I had never moved from my position.

The roper mamano and her tentacles however are seized in place seemingly unaffected. However it is when my swords are returned to their sheaths that the truth is revealed as her tentacles bursts into small pieces and the roper liminal seizes. As blue liquid which I assume to be blood slowly starts to emerge out of the side of her mouth, she manages only one word:

"Impossible."

At that she stumbles and falls over the side of the open corridor into the darkness below while separating into several pieces which I do not care to dwell on. Not wasting time to dwell on my victory, I resume pushing the cart with my mamano girlfriend the few feet left into the freight elevator and once inside, press the UP button then stand at readiness as the freight elevator begins its rapid climb. Since this elevator is normally designed to transport freight, supplies and etc it moves at a slightly faster pace than most elevators perhaps more on par with ones installed in hospitals.

As I stand in waiting, my mind thinks back to the short but sweet time I have had with Luccia and can't help but dwell on how close I am to losing her. This mindset helps to maintain my adrenaline high as I have no intention of letting that happen. A slight glance over at Luccia tells me I have less than an hour which further heightens my sense of urgency. Finally, the door opens and I resist the urge to exit it like a racehorse with a mission to win.

After the door opens fully, I wearily emerge from the door first scouting for any possible hostiles in waiting. Fortunately, none are in sight. Wasting no further time, I begin carting my unconscious mamano girlfriend at safest possible speed through the city streets heading towards the Chrysalis ICEP Medical Center which is still a few blocks away. This freight cart was clearly not built for speed as its rattle and clamor is far from a mere distraction. Despite that and its combined weight with Luccia on it, I press on dodging pedestrians in the way making the wheels squeal occasionally from the unexpected work. At last, I finally arrive at the Chrysalis ICEP Medical Center and blindly roll right through the main emergency room doors. Fortunately no one is coming or going or I probably would have bowled them over. Not bothering to address the front desk, I voice my medical situation out loud right in the emergency room lobby.

"MON SRT reserve agent requesting immediate medical assistance for a VIP ICEP protected mamano! STAT response requested!"

A tall female ICEP doctor with short black hair, violet eyes adorned in a green medical smock with four nurses in pink medical smocks in tow emerge immediately and take over the cart from me while I follow with them. The nurses all of them sheep mamano females immediately begin their own field assessment of Luccia while the doctor converses with me as we all head in the direction of the mamano trauma center.

"What happened?"

"Unicorn mamano suffering from malicious monster world fauna poisoning classification and type unknown! Exposure extended and condition critical. I got her here as fast as I could."

"What is your relationship with this mamano? Are you her host family?"

"Yes, I am her host family and she is my girlfriend." I hand the doctor Luccia's ICEP identification.

"Understood. We will take it from here. Don't worry we will take good care of her. Please go to the MON VIP waiting area. Your MON reserve ID card should allow you access. Look to the monitor screen inside for her status. A doctor will visit with you shortly after she has been assessed."

 **The doctor and the nurses continue pushing the cart through the open trauma center doors as I stop in place and can only watch helplessly as they disappear down the hall turning a corner as the door close in place.**


	8. CH 8 - Its Not Over Yet

**One Cannot Defy Fate**

 _An Every Day Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction_

 _A Unicorn Monster Girl Tale_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks._

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _I am currently working on converting phrases which were addressed in a recent review specifically the use of monster girl. I didn't realize this was a major issue but it seems a critical review says otherwise so I will be addressing this concern as I take all reviews seriously. The story says complete but that was only due to a system issue on the website. Will be updating its status soon enough. As for source material, someone mentioned I may have been using multiple sources. I was first introduced to monster girls through anime then encountered the MGE online shortly after and also started reading the Life with Monster Girls manga and several fanfiction works here. Some sources are official and some fan made. This is my first story so my main goal is just trying to put an idea in my head on a page and not so much what is cannon or not. If someone is willing to cut a check however I will be more than willing to spend a little more time obsessing over inaccuracies. Needless to say, I don't think I will be writing anymore monster girl stories after this._

 _Removal of the term monster girl(s) has been performed and replaced with mamano for this chapter. At the time I didn't realize there were established terms and since I love mamano despite their many differences I felt it was needed to correct this oversite straight away now that I am aware of it. This revision is occurring story wide._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 – It's not over yet!**_

As I sat in that waiting room quietly awaiting Luccia's fate, the only company to my solitude was my thoughts.

 _Did I make it in time? Was that the last time I would see her alive?_

These and many other countless questions ran through my head robbing me of any peace. Thoughts of what I could have possibly done to improve the situation. I even begin to wonder if her fate could have been changed if she had never met me and had just gone to the host family she was originally assigned.

However, I was not left to my thoughts for very long. After an hour or so of sitting and waiting in an instant the power goes out in the waiting room knocking the lights and TV out. Something not so uncommon in a residence but not so in a hospital. At any rate, in the unlikely scenario power is actually knocked out from the main line, like any decent hospital they should have state of the art contingencies such as backup power.

 _The lights should be coming back up any minute now. . . . . ._

I must have sat there in the dark at least a minute or two but alarmingly the lights remain off. Not even the emergency backup lights were coming on. That's when it hit me.

 _Wait. . . . . what about the life support systems. Those can't function without power for very long._

Something is seriously wrong prompting me to pull my two blasters out and slowly exit the waiting room. I am not sure what is going on but I am going to find out. First, I need to make sure at least Luccia is stable and safe.

Stepping outside the waiting room, I begin scanning the now dark hospital halls now without light creating a surprisingly surreal and slightly scary environment. Without the hum of electrical power and instruments filling the many lofty halls of the hospital center, they are now silent and eerily quiet absent of life. My scan of the hall outside the VIP waiting room turns up no one so I continue down the hall to the double doors that lead to ICU.

I decide to go for stealth as I put on a pair of shades that can also operate as night vision with a toggle of a switch. Even my heightened normal vision would have a hard time seeing in the ICU as unlike where I was coming from there are few if any windows here since the ICU is in the interior of this hospital floor.

As I quietly traverse the ICU I immediately stop at the nurse's desk which is currently vacant likely as everyone is all about trying to care for the critical care patients while in the dark without power. My security sweep with my night vision and room by room inspection reveals several mamano patients under ICU care each with a nurse trying to care for them with a flashlight. It seems the patients here are at least stable as their vitals are just being monitored. I fail to see Luccia in the outer ICU rooms and head further in when just before getting ready to enter the interiors rooms I finally take notice of her lying motionless but breathing steadily on a special hospital bed wearing a common hospital robe apparently asleep. Even in her sleep, she looks positively adorable but I digress and maintain objectivity shifting my focus to the other occupant of her room.

A cute female nurse mamano with ears like a cat, a dangerously feminine curvy physique and a tail to match is standing over her nearby administering her care whom I quietly announce my presence to with a few quick blips from a small flashlight brief enough so only she will notice.

"SGT MJR Doug Nichols of MON, I am Luccia's boyfriend. Nurse, how is she doing?"

"Well sergeant major, she is doing remarkably well though she will need a lot of rest. I am only just glad we were able to remove all of the toxins out of her system before the power has gone out. Do you know what is going on, sir?"

"I am not sure but will be finding out shortly. Auxiliary or at least backup power should have come on by now. I have to assume something is interfering. Please keep an eye on my girlfriend."

"I will do my best."

"Thanks and stay safe."

I immediately let out a breath I was holding in as just knowing Luccia is safe is a large load off of my mind however, it's not over yet as there is the looming question of what is going on with the power. I tried a few times to reach Ms. Smith or MON but there appears to be interference preventing a stable phone connection. Between the power outage and lack of communication, I suspect foul play and proceed accordingly. I decide to first stop off at the hospital security center on the ground floor to see if they have any idea what is going on. With the power outage, it means a little exercise is in order as I will need to take the 5 sets of stairs as the ICU room where Luccia is being cared for is on the 5th floor.

The serene and eerily quiet environment that I had come to acclimate to in the hospital comes to an end for as soon as I quietly close the doors leading out of the 5th floor to the stairwell I hear gunfire several floors down where I am needing to go. With blasters at the ready and safeties off, I begin quietly but quickly traversing the stairs sometimes two at a time while keeping an eye out. The gun fire continues and can only get louder the further down I go.

Eventually, I come to a stop when I discover the source. It seems I won't have any need to stop by the hospital security desk as here in the stairwell below me, I notice three security guards pinned down. The men are armed but clearly outgunned by whomever they are facing. I immediately signal to them and approach from their six and take cover along with them.

"What's the situation guys?"

"MON?! Thank god. We were just discovering what it's like to have our arses handed to us."

"Yea, me and these other 2 comprise shift B and we were supposed to be the next security team to take over for shift A this evening. We had only just clocked in and were headed to the main security desk when the first shots rang out in the main lobby."

"Looks like they walked right up and blew away two of shift A right off the bat at point blank range. The last guard tried to head to the floor for cover but was hit on the way down. We scrambled and took cover down this stairwell so we don't even really know who it is that attacked us but I bet my salary it's probably ANTICE."

"ANTICE?! Why would they attack a hospital? I don't understand. Their terrorists and they hate mamano but this is unusual even for them."

"Hmm, I guess you don't know. You see this isn't just a hospital but is also a high level top secret mamano research center. Only the ground floors are the mamano hospital. Everything below is dedicated to the ICEP Mamano research center where they study and research mamano. It's nothing inhumane or weird though who knows for sure. It's way above my level of clearance. All I can say is the ANTICE either wants to disrupt their research or destroy it. This medical center specifically the research division got a threat message saying an attack was coming this week but they didn't say when."

"So its likely ANTICE is responsible for the power outage. Their target is the research division. I guess that's where I am going assuming I can get past this blockade."

During this time the guards are alternating returning fire while taking cover as what sounds like an automated weapons continues to make mincemeat of the concrete walls nearby.

"I don't see how you're going to be able to do that. Its likely were up against some kind of automated weapon. We haven't been able to make any progress and have had a lot of close calls. I can't determine an opening or weakness. Any attempt to head for those doors that lead to the main floor corridors or head further down the stairs to the lower levels are intercepted with lethal force as you can see."

Laying down in blood near the doors leading to the main lobby and on the stairwell below us are two guards who ended up on the business end of an automated weapon that showed no mercy cutting them down where they stood.

"Hmm if it's just an automated drone, we might have a chance. Let's find out."

I pull out a flash bang looking over at the others telling them to cover their eyes and ears then take off the pin and toss it in the general direction the shooting seems to be coming from. I immediately crouch down and brace not only for the imminent blast but for what I am going to do next. As soon as the drone shoots the flash bang it goes off with a deafening noise and retina shattering brilliant flash of light. However with my shaded night vision goggles on which have been prepped for the extra light I am able to respond and take advantage. Using the flashing bright light for cover I spring from my position at lightning speed with blasters drawn charged to near full power and immediately spring into the line of fire locking onto to my automated opponent firing off two searing shots of super-heated sable rounds. The kick back throws me backward into the crumbling wall and hell it hurts but the payoff is worth it as the automated drone is torn to scrap.

Recovering from the kickback scrawling to my feet I quickly approach the drone which is still trying to recover and deliver some close range ordinance to its CPU for good measure.

"Ok guys. Looks like this clunker is down. I need to head further down and ascertain the state of the research center and figure out how to restore power. I trust the back up and auxiliary power systems are down there as well right?"

The guards come stumbling out of hiding with weary smiles and their faces nodding.

"Yeah man. Everything you're looking for is on the bottom level. The next five floors are inaccessible however the last floor is the only access point from the stairwell since the power outage knocked out the elevators."

"Excellent. Well, when you guys make it outside make contact with the rest of MON and tell them to get in this fight as soon as possible. I have no way to radio or phone out from here as it seems the enemy is using dampening equipment to knock out any attempts at communication with the outside."

"Hey man! You alright? It looks like you're bleeding."

I immediately stop and do a visual assessment and notice I took a near miss to my right shoulder. Fortunately it's just a flesh wound but it is bleeding a little so I put some pressure on it. Moving my arm like that however reminds me of my impact with the wall earlier from using my sable rounds as I probably bruised a rib or two. However, with a time sensitive mission to complete, I grit through the pain and continue to apply pressure until the bleeding is stopped and under control.

"I will be fine. I've encountered worse. You guys head for the outside and radio for support."

I immediately rise despite the pain in my side and screw down the sensation for good measure providing a face of confidence like I have been trained. The ruse works as the three security guards convinced I am fine depart out of the now unguarded stairwell doors of the ground floor to make their way outside and hopefully find a way to call in support.

With no more eyes watching I can lose the confident façade of an expression going for one of granite instead. Pain or not these insurgents have gone too far jeopardizing an entire hospital for their insane ideals. I immediately resume descending the stairs while ignoring any pain from my previous injuries pushing forward with will power.

Finally arriving at the base floor, I quietly open the doors leading inside or at least I was about to when I notice the door is propped slightly ajar by something in the door jam. I was about to assume it was just a book or something so the terrorists can make their escape with relative ease until I take a closer look at the "door stop".

 _Son of a. . ._

Sure enough the door stop in use is a pressure mine. Had I haphazardly just opened the door I would have just blown myself to kingdom come. However, this little roadblock could have also been put here to buy time which I now have to waste to disarm this stupid thing. But if I want to get in undetected as well I have no choice. After some tense moments, I am eventually able to fool the pressure sensor with a part of the concrete wall that had broken away during the shoot-out several floor above with that automaton now resting in the slag heap. Just glad the piece of concrete cinder block managed to find its way down here and make itself useful.

Once I have the active mine moved aside it's relatively easy to disarm to prevent some other passerby from tripping it off later and blowing my cover.

I am now able to move inside after first using a harmless piece of cinder block to wedge in the door frame. A welcome replacement to the mine that was waiting for me earlier.

As I continue to traverse the dark corridors with night vision reengaged so as not to tip off any hostiles in waiting. My foresight proves to be to my advantage as I am able to spot 2 bogies in the form of 2 ANTICE terrorist agents approaching my forward view fast on what appear to be a standard patrol. I start to turn the other way and perhaps backtrack down the corridor to find a place to hide when I discover 2 more hostiles approaching from my six also on patrol. If I don't do something in the next five seconds, the beam of their lights will capture me in its view and blow my cover locking me in a pincer attack. Just as their lights are almost upon me I discover a solution above and manage to evade view just as the four are upon my previous position.

"Hey did you guys just hear something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't hear anything. You scared?"

"$^ * off man. Whatever."

With that the four start to resume their patrol two going one way and two the other. I see this golden opportunity for what it is and make my move attaching a silencer to my blasters. I then release my hold on the ceiling indention holding me so I begin my uncontrolled decent opening fire on the two terrorists walking away from my position. The opportunity provides a prime target as their backs are turned. I am able to deliver single shots to the back of their heads sending them both crumbling to the ground. I finally hit the ground tumbling to bring my fire arms to bear in the opposite direction quickly servicing one of the terrorist headed in the opposite direction but temporarily lose track of his partner who should have been beside him.

My instincts tell me to duck which I wisely do and just manage to avoid a savage knife jab to my throat. Had I not ducked when I did I would be breathing through an unwanted hole in my neck. I could just service this terrorist with my blasters here and now and move on but seeing as he believes he has an advantage with his knife I decide to play his game. Now it's time for an unlucky terrorist to learn what happens when you go up against an ex ICEP and reserve elite MON black ops agent in a knife fight as I holster my blasters and pull my trusty fighting knife which I always keep with me. (For reference just google KA-BAR D2) and get into a general combat position.

I wait for the first move as I am all but certain this guy is going to make a mistake and press his luck. I don't have to wait long standing in this dark corridor as impatience gets the better of my opponent as he charges forward going for a killing strike seemingly imagining I am not skilled with a knife preferring to rely on firearms. Perhaps he even thought I was out of ammo and was just using my knife as a weak last resort.

Whatever his reasoning it would be his last coherent thought as I easily dodge his seemingly savage uncontrolled jab in my direction as I also charge forward seeming to simply run past him. However once behind him, his lethal error becomes all too clear. Now at his rear, I then quickly face him by pivoting on my heel and using that moment proceed to jump up and forward planting both of my knees in the upper part of his back near his shoulder blades causing him to fly forward. The sudden forward momentum combined with his loss of stability sends his neck flying directly onto my knife's edge I had waiting for him. With the would be knife terrorist serviced I wipe off my fighting knife returning it to its place at my side and resume forward when I notice I have a light cut on the side of my cheek. It isn't severe and doesn't really even bleed but it goes to show the terrorist I just took out wasn't too shabby as I didn't even realize he had managed to score that scratch on my face.

Shaking off the close encounter, I continue on not finding any more terrorist worthy of mention being able to down any others I see with my blasters with relative ease from the safety of the darkness. However, when after passing what seems to be scores of locked doors probably to research labs I come upon what I am looking for in a forced open lab that has recently had its door blown off the hinges.

Cautiously entering the room, I notice that someone is waiting for me and clapping as I enter.

"I'm glad we meet once again, Light Spectre."

While looking to the source of the voice I make sure to take stock of my surroundings and sure enough he is alone though I can't imagine why.

"Crimson. Why are you doing this? You do realize your actions are jeopardizing hundreds of mamano receiving critical care in the hospital above us."

Crimson looks at me in utter disgust but seems to control himself as he points around.

"$% the hospital. Do you have any idea where we are right now?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you?"

I start to retort his callous statement that is until I start to seriously look around at the lab I am in taking stock of every detail while keeping an eye on my quarry. For a top secret research facility, for some unnerving reason I am finding this place familiar even though it looks worse for wear. But how can that be. I have never even been here before.

"Something seem familiar to you, son?"

"What? How is this possible? I didn't even know this place existed until today. Why in the hell does it seem familiar?"

"Why? I will tell you god damn why? Because you were born here. We were all #% ing born here!"

Crimson all but spits this last statement out with menace and hatred.

"Seems MON's dark days of research of the mamano started in these god damn labs down here. Looks like they haven't used this #%$ing place since they made us, MON's perfect soldiers."

"Wait. What the #?! Are you trying to tell me we were manufactured down here like some god damn genetic experiments?"

I am trying to maintain a calm facade but my memories of this place and what he is telling me which seems to add up is starting to slightly unnerve me.

"Well it's not that simple. The MON of old had far darker plans for us. We were born the old fashion way but by different mothers . . . .mamano mothers that is. And the hidden research data we uncovered suggests the experiment took place right here. Our mamano mothers were captured from the monster realm and dragged here kicking and screaming to be raped and from that we were conceived then experimented on for good measure. Oh and get this, we all have the same father. Apparently they had one guy do the deed. I tried to find out what happened to our moms after that but couldn't find a single record. The place looks like it got #% ed up by something so maybe they escaped or something I don't know. The point is MON never even bother to tell us about all this and kept it under wraps but it does explain our unique abilities doesn't it?"

The information I am hearing clearly isn't a falsified conception even though it's coming from my ex-captain. The guy may have gone to the dark side and even lost his moral compass but I could clearly sense he wasn't lying. The evidence all around me suggested I was indeed a product of illegal genetic engineering from birth. It's probably why MON was closed down and reformatted into what they are today but then why are these dark labs even still here.

Why weren't they destroyed? Either this was a severe oversight or darker agendas were still in play with MON.

"Coming to the same conclusion right? If MON left this dark business behind why are these labs still intact? The equipment is old, beaten up and haven't being used in a while but it's still here. Why?"

"I. . . I don't know."

I am completely without words. It seems MON has let me down again first with the sudden dismissal from ICEP in the past and now this.

"I think I can provide the answer you seek. Seeing as your both about to die anyway, why not tell you."

Suddenly a voice echoes out from in the hall just outside the lab and an older man in his 50's wearing an off the rack MON agent black suit walks in and takes a casual seat on one of the dusty lab counters without a care in the world.

"Well for one thing because they could never completely purge the corruption from MON's top brass. These labs are the only relics left from that era as everything else was destroyed. These labs were kept in secret and weren't even included in the original blueprints for the medical center that sits on top of it. Aside from security and other select older top brass no one else has known of its existence and maybe you two. Had ANTICE not messed with the power systems for the hospital from down here this dark past of MON might have remained a secret until now without further bloodshed."

"Why do you care?! Why the %# should we believe anything you say!"

"Because I am your father!"

". . . . . . . . . . "

I have no words and can only look at this older man sitting there with an arrogant smug look on his face staring back at us.

Crimson however had been planning exactly what to do to the piece of garbage responsible for raping our moms which brought us into this world as he swiftly pulls a silver side arm from his coat with intent to fire. However before he can get a shot off, another shot rings out from a different corner of the dark lab as Helga, his hobgoblin right hand mamano woman who has always been by his side emerges. Crimson drops his weapon clutching his bleeding left shoulder as he looks over at her with an almost sinister sneer at what he thought was loyal who seems to have been working with the corrupt MON top brass and this thing claiming to be our father.

"I'm so sorry. Didn't you know she actually works for us? How do you think we were able to find your arse so fast? Were also in the midst of a mass international mop up operation as we speak for your ANTICE friends. They are all meeting their end at the righteous hands of MON agents. Such a shame you didn't see this coming, Crimson."

"You bastard."

"Now you know. The old MON used to capture and exploit mamano for their secrets. At other times we tried other more creative methods like what we tried with you guys, capture a bunch of mamano girls then have a human male forcibly mate with them and experiment with their offspring. We had plans to terminate the mothers but they managed to get away. They could never get back to the monster world so I don't know what became of them as they were never seen again."

"At any rate, you figured out where you come from. Hooray for you! My congratulations . . . . and my apologies. This is the part where you all die."

The older man starts to pull out his own fire arm to bring to bear against Crimson perhaps to finish the job but Helga apparently takes offense to this. It becomes clear she was obviously being forced to act which required her to shoot her beloved but even then she aimed not to kill. Now faced with the grim prospect of watching him get killed by the MON dark agent Helga decides now is the time to show where her true allegiance lies and suddenly opens fire on him popping him in the shoulder before dropping down taking a hit to her side but not giving in. As the two exchange fire I start making my way over to Crimson who seems to have been manipulated like myself judging from his blank expression. Unlike the graze shot I took earlier getting here, his wound is more severe and he is losing too much blood. I try to help but Crimson swats me off.

"I am dead anyway, brother. I estimate from my blood loss I probably have 30 minutes or less if I am lucky."

I want to dismiss his term of endearment but he is right. Despite the tragic circumstances that caused our birth, we both share the same father and our half-brothers. We took different paths because it seems he found about MON's secret early on but could never figure out how to tell the rest of us. Instead he later joined up with ANTICE despite their deranged intentions figuring it was a way to get back at MON.

Suddenly, the entire right wall of the lab is rendered to scrap becoming completely engulfed in an explosion as the new MON team suddenly barges as Manako locked on to her target completely blows away the MON dark agent with a 50 cal round likely overkill due to frustration. Its perfect timing as its clear had their gun fight continued it would only be a matter of time until he managed to deliver a kill shot. Despite avoiding instant death Helga had already suffered gunshot wounds to both legs and her left shoulder. Her wounds are bleeding profusely as the other MON agents rush to her side and also Crimson. Manako rushes over to see how I am doing easily determining I probably need medical care as well though nowhere near as severe as the others.

Ms. Smith who is among them addresses us all.

"I heard everything and it's all been recorded as evidence. I already issued an order that the unsanctioned international MON operations are to be halted against ANTICE, all compromised agents in the field detained and the remaining compromised top brass secured. We will take care of the remaining corruption from this organization's darker days with this sweep. None of those old snakes will be allowed to escape this time. Crimson and Helga will face court martial but I will see to it their sentences are light considering their actions were being manipulated. This "research facility" is to be dismantled brick by brick. All records that ANTICE has concerning the old MON and ICE darker origins have been recovered and are being analyzed. We will also be beginning a global search to see if we can find your mamano mothers who have been hiding since your conception. I am certain they will be happy to meet their sons and be given the option to return home to the monster world unmolested should they choose to or if they wish remain here in peace."

"As for what has happened here, unless you wish it. The dark days of our organization that brought your birth can die here with the man who helped make it happen or it can be brought to light to the public."

I look over at Ms. Smith in shock.

If they allow this evidence to go to public the mamano clans friendly to the ICEP would almost certainly pull their membership in outrage plunging the peace treaties with the mamano world and humans into certain ruin and likely trigger declarations of war from various mamano clans for what has occurred. Not to mention the forced exodus of all mamano currently happily living here in the human realm. The fact that they were giving us the choice shocked me to no end. I looked over at Crimson and surprisingly I could tell from his expression he had the same thoughts I did. Besides if this was allowed to go public and the ICEP dismantled, what would happen to Helga and Luccia. I could clearly see now that Helga secretly loved my ex-captain though she was making no effort to hide her emotions now. And I had no plans to separate from Luccia. Despite, how we came into this world which was the worst circumstances were still here. Besides this was the result of the ambitions of a twisted few. The new MON has been trying to selflessly make amends despite the actions of the twisted old bastards who still retained seats in the MON top brass until now.

"I believe it is time for this dark tale to die here where it started. My brothers and I will cope in our own way with how we have come into this world and in time reunite with our mothers. However, considering we are part mamano it only makes since we also support the ICEP as this will ensure that they can remain here at our side if they choose to as well as allow other mamano who wish to live among humans to continue to enjoy this provision. We will inform our other brothers in due time but I am certain all of us will have the same mindset. "

Ms. Smith nods in understanding and even manages to shed a tear at our own self-sacrifice for the greater good. "I can't publicly acknowledge how much the new MON is appreciative of your self sacrifice for what our predecessors have done but please allow us to try our best to make it up to you from this point forward for years to come."

At that several medical teams burst in and start preparing Crimson and Helga for transport after stabilizing their condition. They at first try to put me on a stretcher but I initially refuse to get on one of those unless I am on my back. However, I suddenly learn that I may have actually broken a rib rather than simply bruised it like I thought as I can't get up on my own power. The fact that I managed to get this far must have been adrenaline, will power and even a nod to my mamano abilities. Ms. Smith lightly chastises me so I wisely decide to accept the stretcher and lay down so I can be secured and carried back up to the hospital level.

In the meantime, the power has since been restored to the hospital allowing them to immediately return to normal operation. True to her word, work immediately starts on dismantling the labs as contractors flood the area starting their tasks at once as walls come down and rooms are dismantled and equipment seized. But what was down there is in the past.

I am only focused on my future and it's looking great.

Where will my path lead from here?

I dare not hope but I intend to make sure Luccia is at the very least by my side so we can face it together. As for my ex-captain John and his girlfriend, Helga they survived their ordeal and after some community service have been exonerated allowing them to live in peace here in Crysalis.

Fin?

* * *

 **Finally I have come to the official last chapter and it has been an interesting ride and learning experience. I discovered some things about myself and even some failings but I intend to work on them and hopefully improve over time. Will this be my last fanfiction story? Probably not but I will be taking a recess before making my next move. Once again thanks for the support everyone and I hope to see you again when I return with a new fanfiction story to present to you. However, being honest this is likely going to be my first and last monster girl fanfiction. I love the series however I have a number of other projects in development covering other genres I want to focus on next.**


	9. Special Bonus Chapter - Epilogue

One Cannot Defy Fate

An Everyday Life with Monster Girls Fanfiction

A Unicorn Mamano Tale

Created by: Mistress Kasumi

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Monster Musume, Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō, and Everyday Life with Monster Girls does not belong to me and is the property of its creator Okayado and any related copyright holders. The MGE Wiki which is also being used as a resource for information and is the property of the fans who made it possible and any copyright holders related. Any characters used related to either of these two entities is being used here simply as a creative resource and without profit or financial gain. However, the original character personas as well as this story are the creative work of myself and are not to be used without expressed permission. Thanks.  
_  
 _ **Author Notes:**_ _You didn't really think I was just going to end the ride right there did you? C'mon no one is that heartless. Actually, I had every intention of wrapping things up with a special bonus chapter. However to get it done I needed to bring in some outside help. Brace yourself. Wait for it._

 _ **Introducing Special Collaboration Author:**_ _ **Alleskeins**_

 _For those of you who have been living under a rock, this is the same fanfiction masterworks prodigy responsible for creating the fanfiction net wildly popular hits:_

Monster Girl Encyclopedia Encounter Compendium

Monster Hunter: Monstergirl World

 _And he has written a number of Anthro Pokemon short story compilations which are all wickedly awesome. I should also let you know his stories our all rated M so this is NOT kid friendly stuff here._

 _Why am I bringing in a popular M-Rated author for this bonus chapter? It should be kind of obvious but if you really want to find out, you're just going to have to read it aren't ya._ _Unfortunately, due to story rating constraints the unedited version of this chapter cannot be found here on this site. If you are_ _ **age appropriate**_ _and wish to see that one instead of this one, skip all the way to the end for how._

* * *

 **Special Bonus Chapter – Epilogue (Edited for T Rating)**

 _About 6 months passed since MON was reorganized finally catching all of its past corruption by Ms. Smith and her squad who doggedly chased down all involved. The search was still on for our lost mothers but Ms. Smith was confident she was on the right track and was hoping for a break in her investigation soon._

 _True to his word, my old captain and friend James and his girlfriend now fiancée Helga kept their noses clean and stayed clear of the ANTICEP preferring to live a peaceful event free life in a high rise in Crysalis. We of course let bygones be bygones and along with our other brothers often visited for a game of cards to talk about old times. Helga and Luccia became the best of friends during these times finding a confidant who shared the experiences of being a mamano in a human world._

 _Then our special day finally came and so much happened within that short period of time._

' _This day was so full of surprises.'_

I can still recall everything that happened up until now in vivid detail. It did just happen after all.

Our wedding took place just outside of Crysalis city limits on a set of lofty emerald hills overlooking the majestic Sea of Japan as a stunning backdrop. The weather was perfectly sunny and bright with a nice pleasant sea breeze keeping everyone pleasantly cool. We couldn't have picked a better backdrop if we tried. There were plenty of other details to the wedding but my focus was on my fiancée soon to be wife.

If it was possible for my fiancée to get any more gorgeous, on this special day she found a way. When she came down that aisle, I had to remember how to breathe. Everything about her was perfect.

The way her glistening golden blonde hair was carefully and delicately adorned in a complex exquisite pattern with white lilies intertwined. Her pristine and beautifully sexy white western style mamano wedding dress which showed off all of her commanding curves and her lovely face which perfect on its own was made to rival a piece of priceless exquisite art.

I also got to meet my mom for the first time ever.

I don't know how Ms. Smith managed to pull it off but through her extensive contacts with ICEP and MON, she was able to locate her in a small isolated house in the Nagano prefecture in Japan. To this day, I don't know how she did it but I am eternally grateful and it only solidified my taking to her as a surrogate sister of sorts. Ms. Smith still stops in to check on us when she can and for a cup of coffee and we adore her visits. This is despite the fact that she has started going out with my brother in arms, Gene who makes a signature line of coffees for his restaurant which fetch awards all the time. It just goes to show how much she loves spending time with us.

My fated meeting with my mom happened just after Luccia and I enjoyed our first dance after the wedding. When I saw her for the first time, I had to wrack my brain for what classification of mamano she was as it was not a common one but exquisitely beautiful. My mom had ears covered with fur white as snow that were pointed and tall like that of an Anubis with roots from Egypt. Her snow white hair like her ears seemed to flow and accentuate her ears and worked in lovely contrast with her cocoa complexion which we both share. Her face wore a gentle smile full of warmth and love and eyes of the same unworldly midnight blue as mine glistening with tears. It was clear she had been eagerly waiting for this moment to finally reunite with me as well.

I know sons are supposed to say their moms are gorgeous but mine wasn't just an empty description of the word.

For our special day, she wore the ancient dress of our ancestors like the mamano Anubis of old with a bikini top barely covering her ample chest and leaving her midriff and belly exposed. I swear I wasn't trying to look but I could easily tell my mom was at least a 34DD impressive bust. The traditional Anubis bottom which is a combination of maroon pants and a bikini completes the look which easily showed off her flat muscular tummy and hips of a goddess. If there was any doubt my mom still retained her looks even at her age then this traditional outfit she wore served as confirmation age had nothing on her.

After a tearful hug, I danced with my mom who I would later learned was named Nadia and got acquainted with her as we excitedly asked each other questions rapidly trying to learn all there is to know about each other.

The special evening and night went on as eventually my wife Luccia, my mother Nadia and all of our friends including Ms. Smith, Geno, Manako, Helga and James partied and danced until it was very late. My wife Luccia eventually drags me away from the reception which prompts our goodbyes to our friends and family as we begin making our way to our new home in a nearby high rise.

On the way to our home, I can't help but notice the beautiful full moon is out and dominating the night sky. I don't know why something in my mind told me this was critically important but at the moment I wasn't particularly concerned about it.

After boarding our private elevator and using our special keycard, Luccia becomes increasingly shy and though she continues to hold my hand, she tries to hide her cute blushing face and avoid eye contact with me. It's positively adorable and in her beautiful wedding dress I am having a very hard time restraining myself. But like a true gentleman I do so as I don't want to scare her with how much I want her right now. Little do I realize how much my new wife is exercising her own self-restraint as well then add on the fact that a full moon is playing havoc on her mamano sex drive and it's a wonder she doesn't attack me right in the elevator.

When we finally get to the top floor by elevator which is all dedicated to our home thanks to the generous efforts of Ms. Smith and MON, Luccia resumes dragging me by my right hand and gently pushes me into a chair in our master bedroom. Then for reasons, unknown to me she gently takes my right hand and places it on the very tip of her golden horn on her forehead which causes it to glow faintly with a shimmering golden luminescence . I have never touched her horn before so this reaction is surprising to say the least but she says nothing. A very faint golden aura slowly starts to encompass her horn and then spread out gradually to cover her face, head and her entire body.

Luccia then gently draws my hand away.

My new adorably blushing wife now with a faint shimmering aura surrounding her continues to shyly avoid my direct eye contact as she slowly backs away and into the master bathroom. However before she closes the door she purposely clears her throat as though I had taken my eyes off of her to get my attention.

"Please get comfortable. I will be out in 15 minutes."

She then quietly closes the door.

I spend a few moments dwelling on why my wife is glowing with an ethereal aura but dismiss in favor of needed preparations.

Having been properly schooled by my brothers in arms (whether I wanted the advice or not) on what was to come, I immediately get out of my tuxedo careful not to damage it as it cost a mint then do as my wife says. Seeing as there is a little time, I head to the kitchen really quickly and grab a glass of cold water as my throat is becoming increasingly dry. It's probably just my nerves getting the better of me. I have an idea what Luccia is up to but imagining and knowing are two totally different things. It also doesn't help that though I have an active imagination like any man, this is to be my first time. I already know it will be Luccia's first as well so this should make things interesting shall we say.

I return to the master bedroom after locking down our private elevator and stairwell door to prevent any unwanted visitors and making certain to switch off the lights in the other rooms throughout the rest of our home. Eventually after pacing a bit, a nervous tick of mine, I finally sit at the foot of our king size bed trying to ward off any nervousness and trying and partially failing to control my anticipation.

Sitting there, in the light of the moon shining through my window, a somber feeling overcomes me and I can't help but simply smile to myself. Though the pains of the many things we went through to get to this point are clear in my mind, I still treasure every moment as they have led me here to this point in time.

From back when we first met up until now, I wouldn't change a thing.

I knew patience was a virtue, but the tension was killing me. Not being able to see her was torturous. What was she preparing for? What was she doing in there?

Curiosity overcame me and I quietly got out of my chair to head for the door. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and Luccia greeted me with a surprised gasp, followed by a little giggle. "I told you to wait over there, Doug. How long did you stand at the door for?"

My words just wouldn't escape my mouth. I was stunned into silence. "I... uh... just... hrrm! I was just about to ask you how... much longer you needed." My words fade into silence as I took in the image in front of me.

Luccia steps out, dressed in the most beautiful lingerie I had ever seen. A pure snow white push up bra along with gilded, laced panties and a garter belt hooked into a set of white stockings with a silvery rim. Each piece was delicately embroidered giving me the distinct impression they were only for very special occasions and not something to be worn every day.

To top it all off, Luccia has now taken on a completely human feminine body with the same dangerously sexy curves that I had come to love. Her once prominent horn on her forehead has also reduced drastically so that now it appears to be a shimmering golden pearl diadem on her forehead.

To say I was simply speechless would scarcely do it justice. It was more like thunderstruck, dazed, flabbergasted, knocked for six and gobsmacked all in one.

"Well... I'm done now." She said shyly, looking up at me with hooded eyes. Her body language told me that she tried her hardest not to cover herself in shame. "Don't... Don't stare too much, okay? I've... never dressed up like this for anyone before."

"I didn't mean to... you're... it's just that you look gorgeous in those clothes. I never imagined that I'd be lucky enough to see the day I get to see your body. Especially not like this. I take it that's why your horn was glowing earlier after I touched it?"

Luccia doesn't respond with words but nods shyly.

"Well, I will definitely say I heard of the legends but I never knew that they could be true. But it makes me all the happier now... now I know that you're mine."

My wife blushes, pressing herself up against me as I took her into my arms. "So... you like it then. I'm... glad. Heh, I've been at the store for hours trying to pick it out for you. It's much harder to know what fits me with this body. So, I'm happy that I get to look attractive to you, at least once."

"Heh, you know you're being silly, right?"

She buried her face in my chest as she embraced me. "How am I silly?"

"No matter what you wear, no matter how you change, I will always think you're attractive. For many, many reasons. I love to look at you because you're you, not because you wear fancy things."

She smiled to herself as she sheepishly giggles and circles her index finger over my chest. "So you don't care for it?"

"Well, I hold the firm belief that there is nothing in this world that could ever make you any prettier than you already are." I cup her cheek and caress it with my fingers as I lean down, inching towards her face. I could feel her heated breath on my skin. "But this... this certainly doesn't hurt." I put my lips on hers, pulling her curvy and sexy body close to mine. Entangled in throes of passion we entwine our tongues, restlessly wrestling with them while exchanging sweet, hot saliva. I could taste her so clearly, I knew in my mind that the taste in my mouth... was hers.

Surprisingly enough it was Luccia who was the one pushing me towards the bed. Doused in the light of the moon, she presses me onto the silky bed sheets while sucking passionately on my lips.

Rolling, shifting and turning, she undresses me while making careful precautions to take her time examining my more and more exposed body.

When she finally strips me naked the way she wants, she sits on top of my lap, still wearing the snow white and silvery lingerie she had picked out especially for me. Seems like she didn't want to part with it quite yet after all. I know why immediately. She wants me to admire her new body some more. Her human form was stunning in all sorts of ways, I had to give her that. When she sat on me, I could really get a good look at her curves.

Her perfect hips are incredibly wide, ending in a shapely, voluminous arse. It pours over my lap with its massive amount of malleable flesh and gyrates over my crotch so temptingly. Her other features, despite having been there before already, appear in an entirely new light for me.

Her beautiful full breasts, sway within the confines of her elegant bra. Her soft delicate hands when they touch my face that is much too gruff in comparison to them. And that face... that wonderfully, pristine gorgeous face with glistening sapphire blue eyes that stare down at me. I couldn't imagine a more perfect woman if I tried.

"I see you want to keep your clothes on a little longer. Heh, don't you think that's a bit unfair?" I ask jokingly.

With her gentle fingers, she caresses my face and smiles. "I took way too long to get them to just ditch them this early in. Besides... you like them. You can't even attempt to lie to me about that." With her sitting on top of me like this, it should be clear how my wife realizes this as I am barely holding my shit together though my body is clearly responding to her in obvious ways.

"You know, you could show me how much you like me more openly sometimes. I want to feel loved too. And if you don't say it every now and then, it makes me a little bit sad."

"But, Luccia you already know how I feel about you."

"I know but... sometimes I'd just like to hear it more. You're always so stoic and composed. I want to see the sensitive side of you too. Because I'm the only one you show it to, right?"

I had no idea that she was concerned about that. I chuckle a little and pull her face in closer to give her a soft, genuine kiss. Her eyes twitch a little as I hold her close to me. As my lips part from hers, a small string of saliva still connects us before it pops. She cutely covers her lips, subtly trying to wipe away the drool. I gently pull her arm away, leaving her lips glistening and wet. "I love you, Luccia. Above anyone else, you're the most important thing in my life. It's silly that you even doubt or worry about that. But from here on out, I promise you there won't be one moment in your life as long as I live... that you feel unloved."

Luccia lightly chokes, smiling through small tears that form in her eyes. Putting her arms around my neck, she passionately kisses me back and in between kisses, she utters: "I'm ready. Just like this, Doug. Make love to me."

The rest of the night is a total blur of passion as we discover new heights of our love and portray our feelings to one another by letting go of our inhibitions through raw physical expression in the only way a couple in passionate love can. Time seems to stop during our love making and though we wish it could last forever we know these moments are always fleeting. As with all good things though, we eventually come to a stopping point of it all though we both end up quite spent but blissfully content as we now resume cuddling next to each other.

I lovingly kiss Luccia's forehead, almost as if to tend to her. It surely was a wild first time for the both of us.

Out of nowhere, I feel Luccia softly punch my chest. "If I wake up tomorrow and notice that you ruined my underwear, I'm going to be so mad."

Surprised by that remark, I can't help but laugh with Luccia quickly joining in as she cuddles closer to me.

"It really did look great on you, you know. Though, maybe that's unfair coming from me since I am completely biased. I think you could wear anything and make it look awesome."

"So I shouldn't put effort into my clothing in the future?" She asked teasingly.

"Ah, come on, don't play me like that!" I groan as I tickle her a bit. Once again she laughs before a somber, romantic atmosphere overcomes us.

"Do you think things will be like this forever? With us? Like this?"

I look up at the ceiling and think. "Who knows? The future is still written in the stars. But I sure hope it will. At least I don't plan on going anywhere without you, Luccia."

Her eyes look up at me with a hopeful, loving spark in them. I put my finger underneath her chin...

..and pull her closer into one last kiss before closing off this magical night.

 _ **Time Skip to 6 Years Later . . . . .**_

I look up from my laptop having completed my last field report for my recent MON mission which involved escorting a bunch of visiting dignitaries from the monster realm. Apparently, there was an international meeting of various leaders from the monster realm and the human realm who had a meeting here in Crysalis over the past few days.

Our operation started when they set foot in the human realm and did not end until their safe return. Of course, it went without a hitch. What can you expect from the squad of the Light Spectre himself? It's not my idea. Honest. Despite repeated attempts, my squad refuses to address with nothing else so I let them. I know a lot of their motivation is a little hero worship but it hasn't affected their performance in the field so I will allow it.

Just as I close my laptop lid and I rise up to stretch out my muscles from sitting, a very young female adorably cute, unicorn mamano with sea blue shimmering eyes, a caramel complexion and flowing golden hair like her mother runs in just then and latches onto my right leg looking up at me.

"Daddy, are you done working now?"

I immediately look down at my sweet daughter and other special girl in my life and lightly ruffle her hair with my hand. "Yes, Kimi-hime. Finally. My work is done for today."

"Yay! So what are we going to do today? You do remember right?"

I take a closer look at our daughter, Kimi Ann Nichols who is a 5 year old energetic unicorn mamano who is giving me her best expectant face. I decide to feign ignorance at her request by throwing my hands up dramatically for effect.

"Why of course I know what we're doing today? But just in case, I just want to make sure if you remember?"

Kimi takes the bait and pouts with her signature puppy dog eyes, a trait every female mamano or human woman seems to have complete mastery of and keeps ready in their extensive arsenal. My defense doesn't hold up long to the assault and I give in immediately. "I submit. Please cease fire, hime. We're all going to go visit Uncle Gene and Auntie Smith at his restaurant this evening."

Kimi smiles ecstatically and jumps up and down for joy. "Yay! You remembered!"

I immediately put on a fake hurt look on my face at her expression. "Why of course I remember? Why I never! To think you would believe your own father could forget? I am appalled." My expression would have been flawless if I wasn't trying not to laugh.

For some reason, Kimi has the hardest time keeping her composure when I joke with her like this as I typically portray myself as rather serious in public. However, my two special ladies know that once we return home, I remove that facade at the door. At this point, I decide some tickle torture is in order as I look to my daughter with a wry smile. "Is it just me or has someone failed to pay the daily toll today?"

"Oh noooo!" Kim starts laughing and scrambles off as I start chasing her throughout our spacious loft home.

Despite her mamano form and being a natural runner, I am able to catch up to her and deliver the fun in our time honored daily tradition of light tickling which has Kimi laughing and rolling about on the floor trying to get away. I call our festivities short as my other special lady, Luccia comes from around the corner smiling widely down on us from our position on the floor. "Hey you two! We need to get ready to go soon. Were supposed to be meeting up with Gene and Ms. Smith in a few hours."

"That you are right, love." I rise from the floor and plant a loving kiss on my wife's soft and inviting lips and try to pull away until she wraps her arms around my neck prolonging it further. We probably would have stayed there for a bit longer but we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Eww. Mommy and daddy are kissing again." Kimi sticks out her tongue at us as we stop our light make out session and look down at her.

Luccia backs away from me breaking our embrace with a loving smile still on her face then returns her attention to Kimi. "C'mon lets go get ready and do something about that wild hair of yours." Luccia starts to tickle Kimi as the two run off likely to our daughter's room to prepare.

As I listen to the two of them laughing and talking in the background while staring down at my wedding ring, I can only reminisce on how things were before I met Luccia and how things are now with this special woman in my life and our pride and joy, Kimi. I don't know if it was all coincidence, chance or even fate that led to our first meeting. Whatever it was, I am just glad it happened and I did not try to change or defy its plans for me.

Fin

* * *

Yes, this chapter was edited to keep it within the constraints of a T rated story. I couldn't allow one chapter to escalate the rating of the entire story. If you really want to see this final chapter in all its unedited glory you're going to need to head over to my Archive of Our Own version of this story. Just head over to **Archive of Our Own dot org** and search for **Mistress_Kasumi**. Finally note the story **One Cannot Defy Fate** and look for the **Epilogue** chapter.

Well I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. See you next time when I return with a new story in a few months. Love and Kisses, Kasumi.


End file.
